A Change of Heart
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: Several months after the last battle, the aliens return, this time to ask for help from the Mews. The Mews agree to help and go to the alien's world. While there, Ichigo sees the sides of Kish she never knew. And as they get closer to each other, Ichigo begins to wonder if she should have given Kish a chance. Could it be she has a change of heart? Kishigo, P/L P/T
1. Prologue: They're Ba-Ack

**So, yeah, this is what I've been working on when I'm not writing Alien Uprising. Probably also one of the reasons I'm currently scrambling to finish a few chapters. Those who read Alien Uprising will find some of my OCs in this story (Don't worry; Physco Mylo isn't one of them!), and even a new OC that I hope will be featured in more stories. Hope you all enjoy!  
**  
**Updates for this story will be bi-weekly and posting schedule will coincide with the one for Alien Uprising.**  
**  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. But, for better or for worse, I do own any and all OCs.**

Prologue: They're Ba-ack

Ichigo Momomiya laid contently in the grass, allowing the summer sun to warm her. She had her first day off in a long time, but she had to wonder if it was worth it. After all, her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama, was thousands of miles away studying in England and she couldn't spend the day with him.

_Eh,_ She thought, stretching some. _Something exciting will happen._

She scowled as she felt the sun's warmth disappear. Knowing that there was not a cloud in the sky, it had to be someone standing over her.

"Could you please move? You're blocking the sun," Ichigo said, not opening her eyes. Suddenly, her sun returned.

"Anything for you, honey."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and she sat bolt upright to glare at the alien boy standing in front of her, one she hadn't seen for several months and had hoped to never see again. He looked very much the same, but he was an inch or two taller and his hair longer and shaggier than she remembered.

"Kishu!" She growled. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me, Koneko-Chan? I'm hurt," Kish said with his trademark smirk.

"I thought you went back to your own planet," Ichigo said, getting to her feet. "So what are you doing back on Earth?"

Kish's smirk dropped and his face became serious.

"Will you come with me?" He asked, holding out his hand. When Ichigo hesitated, he added, "I'm taking you to Café Mew Mew. Pie and Tart are already there with the other Mews."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, taking Kish's hand as he helped her to her feet. "Why do you look so serious?"

"Because, kitten, we need your help," Kish said.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

Chapter One: A New Mission

Teleporting was an interesting experience for Ichigo, though she think she liked it more than she would ever like flying. She was part cat, after all, and cats don't do heights.

She and Kish appeared in the back yard of Café Mew Mew and Kish led her up the stairs, like he knew where he was going. When she thought about how much time he had spent stalking her, she realized he probably did know his way around.

The two entered the dining room and Ichigo was instantly jumped on by an excited Pudding.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan! Taru-Taru and the aliens are back, na no da!" Pudding cheered, her eyes big and sparkling, now more than ever now that her 'best friend' was back. "Pudding and Taru-Taru are going to go to the candy store, and to the park, and to the cinema, and to the circus, and to the zoo and to the-"

"Mew Pudding, I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we cannot stay for long," Pie said. Like his brothers, he looked the same as he had a few months before when they left with Mew Aqua in tow, just a bit taller, his hair a bit shaggier. If it was even possible, he looked more serious than he had before.

"Why not?" Lettuce asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"We came to ask for help," Tart said, his face grim. "It's about the Mew Aqua."

"It didn't work?" Mint asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"On the contraire, the Mew Aqua has done all we thought it would do and more," Pie said. "However, new problems have erupted from this."

"What kind of problems?" Ryou asked, his hard eyes not leaving Pie.

"Civil war has broken out," Kish answered. "Between those who have accepted Deep Blue's betrayal and death, and those who haven't and believe us to be liars, blinded by their love for him. The latter group are trying to destroy what the Mew Aqua has created, preferring to be live in miserable conditions under Deep Blue's rule than under our own government with the planet restored."

"How can they even begin to think like that?" Ichigo asked, outraged. "Deep Blue was horrible to all of you!"

"Deep Blue's empty promises have poisoned their minds," Pie said. "And we fear that they will completely obliterate any chance we may have for new lives on Cynnth."

"Not to mention the Mew Aqua can't fix what damage has already been done," Tart said. "We're trying to limit the damage, but they are making it difficult by making Chimera Animals with the specific goal of destroying stuff."

"So, where do we come in?" Zakuro asked.

"We would like for you to come to Cynnth and help us fight," Pie said. "All you would do is destroy the enemy Chimera Animals. The rest of our army will take care of the warriors."

"Pudding will help, na no da!" Pudding said instantly.

"You don't have to," Ryou said quickly.

"No, we don't," Lettuce agreed. "But we want to. Or, at least, I know I do."

"I'm in," Zakuro said.

"If Zakuro Onee-Sama is in, then so am I," Mint said quickly.

The four Mews turned to Ichigo.

After a long moment of thought, Ichigo sighed,

"Well, I've got nothing better to do, so why not?" She said, giving a half-smile.

Her teammates grinned and the aliens looked relieved while Ryou scowled.

"Fine," He said. "Do whatever you want. Just don't come crying to me when things go wrong."

"Don't worry, we won't," Ichigo snapped back.

"We will give you two hours to pack any belongings you may wish to bring and to explain to your families the situation however you need to," Pie said. "Meet us back here and we will bring you to our ship."

The girls nodded and each raced home.

Two hours later, Ichigo had a bag packed with clothes, toiletries, books and a few other items. She had told her parents that Lettuce had won a summer-long cruise trip and had invited her and the other girls to go with her. The Momomiyas smiled as they sent their daughter off, telling her to have fun and to 'stay away from boys' (that last bit coming from her father).

Ichigo was met at the Café by her teammates and the aliens, except for Pudding and Tart, who teleported in a few minutes after Ichigo arrived.

"Sorry, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding had to get her brothers and sister packed as well, so they could stay with Sensei while Pudding was gone, na no da."

"That is fine," Pie said. "Are you ladies ready to depart?"

Each responded with a nod and with a wave of his hand, Pie dematerialized the luggage away and then gestured for them to get into a circle so that each human was holding at least one hand of a Cyniclon.

They arrived at the large ship and Tart showed the girls where they would be staying during the journey while Kish and Pie went to do pre-flight checks on the ship.

Ichigo looked around her room on the ship. The room seemed to be personalized for her. There were a lot of strawberry and cat themed décor, and she recognized some of her favorite CDs and books on the shelf. She had an eerie and annoyed feeling that Kish had decorated the room.

With a sigh, Ichigo tucked her suitcase (which had been waiting for her when she opened the door) under the bed and left the room, feeling a cat-like need to explore. She wandered the halls, opening and closing doors as she went. She found the kitchen, a library, what she guessed was an infirmary, a laundry room, a communications room, closets and rooms she assumed belonged Kish and Tart. There were two doors that were locked with 'Do Not Enter' signs on them, and she assumed those belonged to Pie, and guessed that one was his personal quarters and the other was his lab.

Then she found a room that surprised her. The walls were painted bright pink with purple flowers, there was a small desk that was stocked with art supplies, and the bed was small with pink bedding and purple pillows. Curious, Ichigo stepped further into the room.

_The bed's too small for an adult, or even a small teenager._ She thought. _It almost looks like it's for a child._

"What are you doing in here?"

* * *

**Uh oh. Who's caught Ichigo snooping around? The answer is... Coming Friday! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: A Meddling Mew Miint

Chapter Two: A Meddling Mew Mint

Ichigo turned to see Tart standing in the door, looking angry with her.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I got lost and-"

"You need to get out," Tart said quickly. "And don't let Kish know you came in here."

"What? Why not?" Ichigo asked, her brow furrowed.

"This room makes him homesick, alright?" Tart said, pushing Ichigo out the door.

"Your planet is pink with purple flowers?" Ichigo asked, now very confused.

"No, it's just… it's just complicated, okay? You'll see why when we get to Cynnth," Tart said, closing and locking the door behind them.

Tart led Ichigo down the hall and they ended up in the main living room, where the others were.

"We will be taking off in a few minutes," Pie said. "You will need to remain in your seats until Kish or I say you can get up. And I will warn you now, it will be a rather bumpy ride as we enter light-speed."

Pudding stuck her hand in the air.

"Yes, Mew Pudding?" Pie said.

"How long will it take to get to Cynnth, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"A week, provided we do not run into any problems," Pie said.

Pudding nodded, her curiosity satisfied.

"During this time, please make yourselves at home," Pie added. "And if you will please take your seats, we will depart."

The girls nodded and each found a chair with a seatbelt and quickly fastened them, Tart coming over to make sure they were secure.

"I've never even flown on an airplane before, now I'm riding on a spaceship," Lettuce said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry," Tart said as he took his own seat beside Pudding. "Kish and Pie know how to make take-off as smooth as possible."

The girls felt the rumble of the engine all around them, shaking the floor and their chairs. Lettuce whimpered and gripped the arms of her chair, squeezing her eyes shut.

They felt the ship rise, and then jerked back slightly as the ship entered light-speed, but otherwise felt nothing. In a few minutes, it was over. Everything became still. They heard Pie's voice call,

"You may get up now, if you wish."

Ichigo, Zakuro, Pudding, Tart and Mint all got up, but Lettuce stayed put, still a little shaken with her first experience with any sort of flight.

"We've turned on the ship's gravity feature so that you can walk," Kish said, emerging from the cockpit.

"Thanks," Zakuro said.

They all turned in surprise as Ichigo's cellphone rang.

"Wow, you guys get great cell service up here," Ichigo muttered as she reached into her pocket. She smiled as she read her boyfriend's name on the outside screen of her phone. "Moshi-Moshi?"

"Moshi-Moshi, Ichigo!" Masaya's cheerful voice said into her ear. "I've got great news! I'll be back in Tokyo for a few days next week! We can actually go on a date that doesn't involve a computer screen and over a thousand miles between us!"

Ichigo felt her heart sink. Of course. Just her luck.

"Oh, Masaya," She said sadly. "I'm so sorry. I just left Tokyo, like, less than ten minutes ago."

"Oh," Masaya said, sounding disappointed. "Where are you?"

"Ichigo Onee-Chan, why do you sound so sad, na no da?" Pudding demanded loudly. "You're talking to Masaya Onii-Chan, aren't you? Can Pudding say hi, na no da?"

"Is that Pudding?" Masaya asked, now sounding confused.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, trying to block out Pudding's yells. "We're on a ship, a cruise, for the entire summer."

"MOSHI-MOSHI MASAYA ONII-CHAN!" Pudding yelled loudly. Zakuro clamped her hand over Pudding's mouth.

"Well, I hope you have fun," Masaya said. "Where is the cruise going?"

"MASAYA ONII-CHAN, WE'RE GOING TO-" Pudding yelled, breaking free of Zakuro. Ichigo's face paled and this time she ran over and put Pudding in a headlock, covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Masaya, I've got to go," Ichigo said quickly. "I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye," Masaya said and Ichigo quickly hung up. With a sigh, Ichigo released Pudding.

"So, why don't you want tree-hugger to know where you're going?" Kish asked, a dark green eyebrow raised.

"I-I just don't want him to worry or anything," Ichigo said quickly.

"Why would he worry?" Tart asked. "I mean, you're with your teammates, aren't you?"

"It's not her he'd be worrying about," Mint said, smiling slightly.

"Then who would it be?" Tart asked, now very confused.

"Kish, of course," Mint said. Ichigo scowled at her, trying to get her to be quiet, but the bird Mew continued. "Might get into a jealous rage, when he thinks about Ichigo, on a new and exotic world, with a guy who is crazy for her beside her, battling side-by-side, wooing her. He'd worry he'd soon be changing his Facebook relationship status to single if he knew where Ichigo was this instant."

"What's Facebook?" Tart asked as Ichigo glared at Mint, her face scarlet.

Kish scowled and turned away.

"He wouldn't have to worry," Kish said coldly. "I have no intentions to woo anyone, especially not Ichigo. That is already a lost war, one I do not intend to add more battles to."

He stepped out of the room, calling over his shoulder,

"Dinner will be ready in two hours."

Ichigo clenched and unclenched her fists for a few seconds, fishing for words. When they did not come, she turned sharply and went out the room's other exit.

Zakuro turned and narrowed her eyes at Mint.

"You crossed the line there," She said. Mint shrugged.

"Maybe it'd be good for Masaya to worry," She said. "I mean, he says he loves Ichigo, but pretty much as soon as they become a couple, he ditches her to go study abroad. I've overheard enough of their phone conversations to know that she's who he goes to only when he wants to rant to, or to tell an idea to. She barely gets a word in edgewise. And when he was here, all their dates somehow always had a tie to animals or helping the environment. Yeah, Ichigo's an animal lover, but when did they ever do something she especially wanted to do? If she wanted to see a certain movie, she'd come to one of us or a school friend. Masaya never went with her."

Mint to ok a deep breath and added,

"And it also doesn't help that I know for a fact that Ichigo still thinks about Kish."

"She does?" Pie asked, entering the room, having heard everything that had gone on from the other room.

Lettuce sighed and stood up.

"Hearing her say his name once in her sleep does not mean that she thinks of him," Lettuce said, crossing her arms.

"It does when his name is followed by the sentence 'please don't die'," Mint said.

"I don't even think she remembers it, though," Zakuro commented.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan won't admit it, but she has nightmares from that last battle, na no da," Pudding explained at Pie and Tart's shocked looks. "She's not the only one. Pudding's woken up crying before from bad dreams as well, na no da."

"I have as well," Lettuce added. Mint and Zakuro nodded as well.

Tart and Pie nodded somberly.

"We do, as well," Pie said. "Kish's are the worst, I believe. He has lost quite a bit of sleep in the past few weeks, more so in this past week."

"He cries out Ichigo's name frequently in his sleep," Tart added. "Many times, also with a plea to not die."

"Despite what he says, he still loves Ichigo," Pie said. "But he has given up on the idea of anything possibly happening between them. He does not think it is possible, so he is not going to even try."

Zakuro sighed.

"These two are a piece of work," She said. "It's going to be a long week, isn't it?"

No one disagreed.

They were all silent for a moment, then Tart said,

"So… seriously, what's Facebook?"

* * *

**Of course it was Tart. It's always Tart. XD**

**Don't worry, the Kishigo will come, slowly but surely!**


	4. Chapter 3: Cynnth Arrival

Chapter Three: Cynnth Arrival

The week passed on rather uneventfully. The aliens introduced the Mews to some of the foods they would be eating on Cynnth (which they all thought were a bit strange, but delicious) and even taught them some new games and important words in the Cyniclon language, though fortunately the most commonly spoken language on Cynnth was Japanese.

Kish and Ichigo had wordlessly agreed to not think about the awkwardness of the first day and were back to bantering with each other. Each seemed to have the goal of trying to make the other's face as red as a tomato, but so far—to Ichigo's irritation—only Kish was succeeding.

The aliens ran things on their ship by Cynnth time, which helped the Mews transition into the new time zone. By the last day of their journey, the girls knew that they would be jet-lag-less when they touched down onto Cynnth the following afternoon. Pie had also explained to them some things about their culture, which the Mews were grateful for. He also gave them a warning over their final dinner on their flight.

"Many are curious about humans, and many more simply find your ears in general to be an oddity," Pie said. "You may be asked several times for permission to touch them, and some may even forego permission and touch them when you are not looking. This is a double standard for your Mew Mew animal features. Please do not take this as offense. They have heard many things about you, and many idolize you for your fighting prowess and for giving us the Mew Aqua."

The Mews were surprised to learn of this, but nodded with understanding, wondering what the Ikisatashi brothers had told their people about the Tokyo Mew Mew team.

That night, Ichigo went to bed early, but couldn't sleep. She lay awake, wondering what she would find on Cynnth when they landed.

Ichigo sighed and sat up. She decided to go fix herself a mug of hot chocolate in the kitchen, not for the first time that week grateful that Kish, Pie and Tart had fallen in love with the Earth treat during their stay and the aliens kept a large supply of the powdered mix on the ship.

As she walked along the now-familiar halls, she heard a strange noise coming from down the hall. Curious, she followed the sound. The closer she got, the more it sounded like Kish's laugh and voice coming from the communications room.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I promise, I'll be back before nightfall. Love you too. Good night."

Ichigo stood still as Kish ended the transmission. She heard him sigh sadly, then get up from the chair. He opened the door and was surprised to see Ichigo there.

"Who were you talking to?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you care?" Kish asked, somewhat sharply.

Ichigo scowled.

"Just being curious," Ichigo said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kish said dryly.

"Satisfaction brought it back." Ichigo retaliated.

The two glared at each other with narrowed eyed. Finally, Kish sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just edgy," Kish said. "There's someone at home that I really miss, and she misses me a lot and I feel bad that I can't be with her at the moment."

"Oh," Ichigo said. After an awkward pause, she asked, "Girlfriend?"

Kish laughed.

"We're not getting jealous, are we, Koneko-Chan?" He teased.

Ichigo turned scarlet.

"No, I was just asking in an attempt to be polite, but now I see that my question was ridiculous, as no girl would be stupid enough to date you," She snapped bitterly, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

That just caused Kish to laugh harder.

"I have several fan-clubs that beg to differ, honey," He said, leaning against the doorframe for support. "On Cynnth, thousands of pretty little Cyniclon girls are desperate for a chance to meet and fall in love with 'The Great Heroes'. We're famous and idolized. And I've met many males who have conspired to steal a ship and head to Earth for a chance to woo one of the fabulous Tokyo Mew Mew girls. This special girl in my life, however, has loved me since before I was selected for the Earth mission, and I love her with all my heart."

"You have a crummy way of showing it, then, unless it's part of Cyniclon culture to make out with other girls and flirt with them," Ichigo said, turning briefly to glare at him.

Kish just grinned.

"Don't worry, she's okay with it," Kish said.

"Because she doesn't know?" Ichigo demanded.

"No, she knows," Kish said. He turned and started to walk down the hall to his room, but paused and looked over his shoulder, still grinning. "And the reason I laughed, Koneko-Chan, was because your guess was way off."

And with that, he left Ichigo standing alone in the hall, more confused than ever.

The following afternoon, Pie announced that they were ready to enter Cynnth's atmosphere. The girls quickly found their seats and put on the belts, both nervous and excited.

The descent was smoother than the ascent—to Lettuce's relief—and ten minutes later, they were ready to leave the ship for the first time in a week.

The Mews stood at the landing ramp behind the alien trio, all fidgeting slightly.

The ramp lowered and once it touched the ground, Kish, Pie and Tart walked off, the Mews following. Waiting for them was a group of Cyniclons—both men and women—who all looked very serious. At the head was a bronze-eyed man that was just a little bit taller than Pie with long auburn hair that hung down his back with a small knot on the top of his head. He wore an outfit similar to Pie's, but his was red and black. He smiled as the three boys approached.

None of the boys managed to get a word out before the man swooped them all into his arms.

The Mews blinked in shock, but this did not surprise anyone else. They were even more stunned to see that Tart and Kish were grinning as they were released from the hug and Pie smiled slightly.

"I have missed you boys, and your mother has, as well," The man said.

"We've missed you too, Curry Oji-San," Kish said. He looked around the landing area. "It's good to see that our base is still intact. I had my worries when we left."

"You doubt our fighting abilities, Kishu?" The man—Curry—teased.

"I never said that," Kish said with a smirk. He beckoned the Mews to come closer. "Mews, this is Ikisatashi Curry, Pie and Tart's father and my adoptive father. Curry Oji-San, this is Fong Pudding," Pudding grinned. "Midorikawa Lettuce," Lettuce smiled shyly. "Aizawa Mint," Mint gave the man a smile. "Fujiwara Zakuro," Zakuro just nodded her head. "And, of course, their leader, Momomiya Ichigo." Ichigo gave a cheerful wave.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young ladies," Curry said with a bow. "We have heard many great things about you, and it is an honor to meet you face to face."

A wiry Cyniclon man whose head was comically too small for his ears came up.

"I do hate to interrupt, but General Ikisatashi-Sama? You are expected in War Council." He said.

The Mews expected Curry to respond, but who did speak surprised them.

"I am aware of that, thank you, Wasabi," Kish said, with a sudden professional tone. "And I will be there shortly. However, I would like a chance to speak with my Second-In-Command."

"Of course, General Ikisatashi-Sama," Wasabi said with a bow.

Kish nodded.

"Have there been any battles?" Kish asked his adoptive father.

"Fortune smiled upon us, we were only engaged in one battle without you, Pie and Tart," Curry responded.

"Casualties?" Kish asked, turning to a woman with bright purple hair.

"No fatalities, but thirteen were injured, ten of which were minor wounds and have already healed. The remainder required medpods and have been subsequently treated." She said, reading off a clipboard.

"Same unit?"

"Yes, sir, our northern brigade," The woman said. "Those with the minor injuries have begun training again with their unit, but Head Healer Ikisatashi-Sama has ordered those in the medpods to take another week to rest."

"Any damage to the base from the battle?" Kish asked.

"The Northern Wall was partially knocked down, but it was an easy repair. The restoration to the wall was completed three days ago, sir," A man with yellow hair said.

Kish nodded again.

"I have the information I need," He said. "You are all dismissed. I mustn't keep the War Council waiting."

He turned to Pie and Tart.

"Show the Mews to their rooms, then escort them to the Dining Hall and get some food," He said. "Get people used to seeing them. Oh, and don't forget to introduce them to the girls."

"Yes, sir," Pie and Tart said in unison, nodding their heads sharply.

The Mews could only blink in shock as they understood what this exchange meant:

Kish was the commander of the entire army.

* * *

**Yep. Kish is the boss. Didn't see that coming, did you? ;)**

**So, actually starting to get into the meat of the story. Woohoo! First battle: Friday! Oh, and there will be a cliffie as well. *has a Kish-like smirk***


	5. Chapter 4: New Friends and First Battle

**So, for those of you who are also reading Alien Uprising, that should be updated on Monday. Hopefully. Best Friends Forever will be updated later today (just ran out of time finishing that update).**

**On with this story!**

Chapter Four: New Friends and the First Battle

"So, no one mentioned Kish was the boss around here because…?" Mint said as the group walked along the stone walls of the fortress that served as the military base. They had been shown to what would be their quarters and were now heading to the Dining Hall. Many Cyniclons did a double take as they walked past, their big cat-like eyes watching as the human girls passed.

"Because Kish doesn't see it as a big deal, and doesn't want us to see it that way either," Tart said.

"Still, would have been a nice warning," Zakuro said.

"Tart and I wished to tell you as we briefed you of our dilemma," Pie said. "However, Kish wished for it to remain a secret until you arrived."

"Kish has always had a flair for the dramatic," Tart said, as if that explained everything. Which, having known Kish for a while, it did.

The girls were led into a spacious hall that was lined with long wooden tables and benches. The tabletops were laden with plates, bowls, glasses, jugs, utensils and food. Cyniclons were everywhere, eating and laughing in groups.

As the Mews walked by, there was more staring, this time accompanied by whispers and giggles.

"Pie Onii-Chan! Tart Onii-Chan! Over here!"

Pie and Tart both turned to see a girl, maybe eight years old, that was very tiny and had dark purple hair in high pigtail braids floating above a table, waving for them.

"Rozū, get down from there!" The teenage girl with auburn hair in two messy buns on the top of her head hissed, pulling on the girl's ankle. Across from them, an older girl with indigo ringlets down her back laughed.

"Do you know them?" Lettuce asked. Tart grinned.

"They're our sisters," Tart explained.

Pie and Tart led the Mews over to where the three girls were sitting. The oldest girl—who the Mews thought looked like a female version of Pie—stood up and smiled, her dark eyes sparkling and her curls bouncing. She wore a pale purple blouse with poufy sleeves that's hem cut off just under her ribs with tight indigo lace around the hem and around her upper arms just above her elbows, a long indigo skirt with two slits down the sides, black leggings and dark purple slippers. Her indigo curls were pinned up in a ponytail with two large flowers tucked in.

"Konbanwa," She said happily. She bowed. "I'm Ikisatashi Rindou, but you can call me Rin."

"Konbanwa," The Mews responded.

The next oldest girl stood up, her eyes just as dark as her older brother and sister's, though her hair was the same color as Tart's. She was short, but appeared to be the same age as Kish, Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce. She wore a tight sleeveless pink shirt, white sleeve-like garments from her wrists to just at her shoulders, white pants with a pink belt, and white boots with pink straps.

"I am Ikisatashi Rirī," She said with a bow.

"And I'm Rozū!" The littlest one said, jumping up to float in the air again, her bronze eyes gleaming. She wore a black leotard with a red diamond pattern, knee-length white leggings under a red glittery tutu, red arm warmers and red slippers.

"Rin is one of our data analyzers as well as a warrior in the same unit as Kish, Tart and myself, which will be the unit you are all assigned to," Pie said. "And Rirī is a Healer-in-training, studying under our mother, as well as an archer."

"And Rozū's just here because everyone else is," Tart said.

"I can fight, Taruto, better than you and you won't admit it!" Rozū argued.

"In your dreams, squirt," Tart said, gently tugging one of his little sister's pigtails.

"You just think you're cool 'cause you're eleven and are allowed to fight," Rozū grumbled. "Just wait. I'll soon be eleven and I'll be the greatest warrior ever!"

"At least I'll have three years to prepare myself," Tart said with a grin. Rozū scrunched up her face at him.

"Rin-Chan and Pie-Chan look a lot alike, na no da," Pudding observed suddenly, having not heard anything that was said around her, her eyes staring up at Rin.

Rin's grin grew at Pudding' s comment.

"We should, we're twins." Rin said. "And let me guess, you're Mew Pudding, right?"

"Yep, na no da!" Pudding said happily.

"And you must be…" Rin said, turning to Zakuro. "Mew Zakuro?" Zakuro nodded.

"And you're Mew Mint, the archer," Rirī said, turning to Mint, who nodded with a grin.

"Mew Ichigo!" Rozū said, grinning up at Ichigo. "The Koneko-Chan!"

Ichigo nodded, despite her distaste for the nickname Kish gave her that he obviously must have told his adopted siblings about.

"That means you," Rin said, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she turned to Lettuce. "Are Mew Lettuce."

Lettuce nodded shyly.

Rozū gazed up at the tall green-haired girl. She smiled mischievously, then said,

"I find you prettier in person, since the only times I've seen you is in the picture Pie keeps on his-"

Rozū never got to finish her sentence as Pie had reacted with lightning fast speed and clamped a hand over her mouth, all but tackling her to the ground. Her voice was muffled as she tried to continue to speak, but she eventually gave up.

"Just ignore her," Pie said quickly, his cheeks stained red. "Please. Just ignore her."

"So," Rin said cheerfully, coming to her brother's aid in changing the subject. "You girls ever tried Cyniclon cuisine?"

The topic quickly and awkwardly changed to food, they all sat down and began eating.

"So, where's Kish?" Rirī asked, ladling soup into a bowl.

"War Council, of course," Tart said, tearing off a piece of bread. "Those old windbags just seem to love to try and tell Kish what to do."

"Don't they know by now that's a lost cause?" Rin asked with a chuckle. "Kish does what he wants when he wants to do it, and won't let anyone try and stop him."

"Sounds like the Kish we know and love, she says with sarcasm," Ichigo said dryly. The other girls and Tart laughed.

"The boy's a stubborn baka, nothing we can do about it," Rirī said with a grin. "Just go along with what he says and pray for the best."

Suddenly, an alarm started ringing. The Ikisatashi siblings leapt to their feet, their faces going hard. Around them, other Cyniclons did the same.

"What's going on?" Mint asked.

"We are under attack," Pie said, his eyes hard as he called his fans to his hands. "I hope you are ready for your first taste of battle."

The girls nodded and grabbed their pendants.

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

And just like that, the Mews were ready for a fight.

The Mews and the four elder Ikisatashi siblings raced down the hall with several other Cyniclons. Rirī gave a nod to her siblings and quickly turned a corner, following other Cyniclons with bows and quivers. The rest were joined by Kish and Curry.

"What are we up against?" Pie demanded.

"Scale Five Chimera Animal, headed for our east wing," Curry said, a double-ended spear in his hand.

"That's where we keep our food supply," Rin said as she pulled decorated tessen fans out of midair.

"Not to mention where the healing herbs are grown," Tart added, his weapon clicking together as he ran.

"I know, that's why we have to take care of this now before anything is destroyed," Kish said grimly.

"How bad is a Scale Five?" Ichigo asked, bringing her Strawberry Bell to her hand.

"Remember that moth I put on the top of Tokyo Tower?" Kish asked, materializing his swords out of midair.

"Vividly." Mint said.

"And the Dream Chimera Animal?" Tart asked.

"Yep, na no da." Pudding said.

"Yeah, those were just a Scale Fours," Kish said.

"Have we ever faced a Scale Five?" Lettuce asked.

"Scale Four was as far as we would go," Pie said. "Scale Five is for mass destruction, and a quick job of doing so."

"Well, this should be fun," Zakuro said, pulling out her whip as they emerged from the base.

Sure enough, a beast that resembled a T-Rex was roaring at the Cyniclons trying to fight it. Elsewhere, Cyniclons were fighting with others of their race, all dressed in dark blue clothing, the color obviously being associated with Deep Blue's name.

"Mint is the only one out here for our side wearing blue," Tart said quickly. "The shade of blue in addition to her wings and weapon set her apart from the other side enough that she'll be safe. Anyone with hair that is blue covers it up for battle. So, if you see blue coming towards you, attack."

The girls nodded and launched into battle against the T-Rex.

The Mews quickly realized that their unit was made up of the best fighters, all specially trained to defeat Chimera Animals. Kish was the best fighter of them all, and was able to fight and bark orders at the same time. He had this dark look in his eye that the Mews had seen many times before, scanning the battlefield from the sky before diving down again, his swords glinting in the setting sunlight. For some reason, it gave Ichigo comfort.

Ichigo nearly got attacked from behind by an enemy Cyniclon and she turned to attack him. After sending the Cyniclon flying thanks to a Ribbon Strawberry Check, she heard Lettuce shout,

"Ichigo! Look out!"

Ichigo turned to see the Chimera Animal's spiked tail swinging at her. For all her cat-like reflexes, she knew she couldn't move out of the way fast enough.

Suddenly, Kish was in front of her and shoved her to the ground, turning sharply to take the blow.

"Kish!" Ichigo screamed as an unconscious Kish flew through the air, knocked out by the force of the hit. She winced as she saw him hit the wall of their base and topple to the ground.

"Oh, you've done it now!" Ichigo screamed at the Chimera Animal. "For injuring Kish, you will pay! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The Chimera Animal toppled at Ichigo's blow, which, unbeknownst to Ichigo, was stronger than any Strawberry Surprise she had ever dealt before.

Satisfied, Ichigo and the others ran over to where Kish was. Rirī, two men in gray smocks, and three women in gray dresses were already examining him. Pie quickly explained that the gray clothes meant that they were fully trained Healers, but that fact did little to ease their worry for their friend. Ichigo gasped when she caught a glimpse of the alien boy, laying still on the ground.

His stomach was covered in deep scratches, and there was a large gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. His left leg and right wrist were at unnaturally twisted angles and his breathing shallow, so that he was almost gasping.

"Is Kish alright?" Curry called to the Healers.

"We will take him to the Healer's Ward for further examination," One of the men said. "But otherwise we can't say anything now."

The Healers quickly loaded Kish onto a stretcher and teleported away with him, leaving the others to stand in stunned silence.

* * *

***hangs head* Sorry Kishy. But you were so brave defending Ichigo! And I promise you'll be okay!  
****Pie: I am just glad that, for once, it was not me getting hurt!  
Me: *outraged* What do you mean by that?  
Pie: *shoves several pages of Alien Uprising in my face* A black eye, stabbed by Mylo, sick all the time, and then in the next installment you have-  
Me: *clamps hand over his mouth* Shh! No spoilers!  
Pie: *glares, then goes off to brood***

**Ahem. So, anyways. Yes, the Ikisatashi girls have made an appearance. However, in this story they're only playing minor roles. Monday will introduce this special OC, and the actual Kishigo part of this story will begin to follow. :) Until then, Nya!**


	6. Chapter 5: Éclair

**And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the chapter introducing the newest OC! I hope you all like her! :)**

Chapter Five: Éclair

Ichigo wandered the halls of the base, still dressed as Mew Ichigo. She was worried about Kish. He was just so still, and there was so much blood… The Healers had said nothing about his chances, but she knew they were focusing very hard on healing him.

_He risked his own life… For me… And that's not the first time he's done that either. _Ichigo realized.

Ichigo turned a corner and skidded to a stop.

Floating a few inches in the air before her was a little girl, about five years old, with curly bright red hair that went down the middle of her back and some of it was in braids that hung in front of her long ears. She had big blue cat-like eyes that stared up in Ichigo's face. She wore a white linen nightgown that went down past her ankles and her feet were bare. She was sucking on a thumb and had a stuffed toy black cat with a bell around its neck held protectively to her chest. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, then the little girl took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Where's Onii-Chan?" The little girl asked in a cute but soft and worried voice.

Ichigo blinked, not sure who the brother the child was asking about was.

"You're friends with Onii-Chan. Éclair knows because Onii-Chan's told Éclair all about you. You're a kitty, just like this," The girl held up the toy for Ichigo to see. She studied Ichigo. "Onii-Chan's right, you're very pretty, Miss Koneko-Chan."

Ichigo blushed and stumbled to find words, but the little girl began to speak again.

"Onii-Chan hasn't said good-night to Éclair yet, or told Éclair a story. Onii-Chan said Éclair can stay up an hour late to wait for him, but he hasn't come yet." The little girl's innocent eyes gazed up at Ichigo. "Do you know where Onii-Chan is?"

Before Ichigo could respond, she heard Pie's voice from down the hall. The little girl smiled and flew down the hall to wrap her arms around Pie's leg.

"Éclair, what are you doing up so late?" Pie asked, laying a hand on her head. "And where is Nanī?"

"Éclair escaped from Nanī when she thought Éclair was asleep. But Éclair won't sleep. Éclair is waiting for Onii-Chan," The little girl—Éclair—said. Pie knelt down to her level. "Pie-Chan, where is Onii-Chan?" The girl asked again.

"Your brother told me to tell you a story and tell you goodnight for him. Unfortunately, something came up that he had to take care of, but he told me to tell you that he loves you and he will see you in the morning," Pie said. Éclair nodded and wrapped her arms around Pie's neck so that the older alien teen could pick her up. While holding the little girl was one of the few times Ichigo had ever seen Pie smile.

Pie started to walk down the hall with Éclair on his hip when he noticed Ichigo.

"Hello, Ichigo," Pie said. "Éclair, this is Ichigo. She and her friends have come to help us."

Éclair beamed at Ichigo, who returned the smile.

"Ichigo, this is Éclair," Pie paused. "She is Kish's little sister."

"Oh," Ichigo said, blinking in shock. "Okay. Nice to meet you Éclair."

"It's nice to meet Onii-Chan's favorite friend," Éclair said cheerfully. She yawned and Pie shifted his attention back to her.

"Come, Éclair, it is time for bed," He said. Éclair snuggled into him and seemed to already be falling asleep. Pie looked back at Ichigo. "Tart, Rin, Rirī and I will meet you and the other Mews in your room in half an hour."

Ichigo nodded, then watched as Pie walked down the hall.

She, the other Mews, Tart, Rirī and Rin sat in the room Ichigo and Lettuce were sharing, all waiting impatiently for Pie to arrive. Ichigo had already told them about Éclair and asked the Ikisatashi siblings about her, but the young Cyniclons refused to say anything. Pie came in a few minutes later.

"My apologies," He said. "Éclair decided to be difficult tonight."

"Why is Éclair here, in the middle of a war zone?" Mint asked, her eyes angry.

"Oh, because the rest of the planet is so peaceful and perfect," Tart said, rolling his eyes.

"Éclair is here because Kish is here," Rin said, ignoring her brother. "Kish is the only blood family she has left. Éclair and Kish's parents died in a plague outbreak three years ago, when Éclair was two and Kish was twelve. Our parents—our mother being best friends and practically sisters with Kish and Éclair's mother—adopted them and they've been living with us ever since."

"Éclair has a nanny—my friend Chun Mee—that takes care of her while everyone else is running around in war councils, training and such, keeping her out from underfoot," Rirī said. "But, as Éclair demonstrated with her escape tonight, she's a handful."

"Her powers are just starting to come in, and she feels the need to test them out as much as she can," Rin added. "And, like with most children her age, feel that this means that she can do whatever she wants when she wants to. And, like everyone else, she'll grow out of that phase. Eventually."

"Does Éclair know where Kish is right now?" Lettuce asked. Rin, Tart and Rirī turned to Pie for the answer.

Pie sighed.

"No. I was fortunately able to dissuade her questions," He said. "I know I should not have told her that she will be able to see Kish in the morning, but it was the only way I knew to get her into bed, else she would be running down the halls searching for him right now. Mama-San told me that Kish should be awake in the morning. He can decide then if Éclair can come see him or not."

"Why would Kish-Chan not let Éclair visit him, na no da?" Pudding asked, her brow furrowed.

"Éclair is very possessive of Kish, and Kish is the same with her," Rin said. "She thinks he's dying if she sees him after a fight with a bruise. We'll have to come up with some excuse that is not battle related for his injuries. Probably going to be something stupid, like he fell down some stairs or something."

"Oh, yes, like she bought that the last time we made that excuse," Tart said with a snort. He shrugged. "It is Kish's decision in the end. He is Éclair's guardian."

"Wait, but I thought you said your parents adopted Kish and Éclair," Ichigo said, confused. "So why is Kish Éclair's guardian?"

"Because blood is blood," Pie said. "They both may bear a new last name and have new adult authority in their lives, but as Kish is the firstborn, he has guardianship over Éclair. Had it only been one child born into a family and then adopted into another, the guardianship goes to the adoptive family. But in the case of two or more children, the guardianship goes to the eldest child."

"That's… pretty scary," Lettuce said. "I know I couldn't handle it if my parents died and I had guardianship over my brother, and he's much older than Éclair is."

"I feel the same way," Pie said. "I know I would never be able to be a good guardian for my siblings, either. If for no other reason than none of them ever listen to me." He added with narrowed eyes.

His siblings all grinned slyly in agreement with Pie's statement.

Pudding smiled sadly.

"Welcome to Pudding's world," She said softly. The other Mews knew instantly her thoughts were on her own siblings, whom she was taking care of primarily by herself, her mother dead and her father off training. Lettuce wrapped her arms around Pudding and hugged her.

Ichigo sat stunned, wondering what else she didn't know about Kish. Ichigo made a promise to herself to visit Kish in the morning in the Healer's Ward.

"How's Kish doing?" Zakuro asked Rirī, the question shaking Ichigo out of her reverie. The auburn haired girl sighed.

"He's pretty beat up," Rirī said. "Broken leg and a few ribs, fractured wrist, what we suspect is a concussion. His stomach is pretty much covered in stitches from all the gashes. Long story short, he's not going to be anywhere near a battlefield anytime soon."

"They didn't put him in a medpod?" Rin asked. Rirī shook her head.

"They were all in use already, and none of his injuries are life-threatening, though at first there was fear that he had a punctured lung," Rirī said.

"What's a medpod?" Mint asked.

"It is a coffin-like chamber made of glass that is connected with a panel that accesses energy to heal any kind of wound," Pie said. He pursed his lips trying to think of a better way to explain it to the still confused humans. "Is there something on Earth that human Healers use by placing the patient in and it works to heal them?"

"There is something similar, but's it's only for babies," Ichigo said, understanding somewhat of what Pie was trying to describe. "If a baby is born too early, the doctors will place the baby inside so that their bodies grow as strong as they would be had they not been born prematurely."

The other girls looked surprised that Ichigo said this, then Lettuce said,

"Ah, that's right," She said. "You were a premie."

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, a medpod works in a similar way," Rin said. "When the occupant of the medpod is strong enough and their injuries treated, they are released from the medpod."

The Mews nodded, now understanding.

Something else had clicked in Ichigo's head.

"Tart, the room on the ship I found the first day, that room was meant for Éclair, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Tart said. "Kish would put all of his spare time into fixing up that room, even more so when it was getting closer to Deep Blue's reveal. He made it perfect for Éclair for when she came to Earth. He was excited, but the more time he spent in there he was homesick because he missed her. He's locked it up many times so that he won't go back in there, but as you discovered he still goes in there, this time just forgetting to set the lock."

Ichigo was still thinking about Kish and Éclair long after her head hit the pillow a half-hour later. It was odd. Kish seemed to know practically everything about her—and probably not all of that information was gleaned through stalking her—but in the end she knew nothing about him. She wouldn't have even guessed that the sadistic, slightly insane alien bent on world domination could have a sister who loved him dearly, whom he loved and wanted to protect.

He was… normal. But, not quite.

_Why am I just noticing this now?_ Ichigo asked herself with a frown. Then she closed her eyes with a sigh, pushing all thoughts out of her head except for sleep and was relieved when dreamless slumber finally came.

* * *

**There will be more of Eclair in the next few chapters, and she'll play an important part in the story. :)**

**Oh, and 'Nani' is Japanese for 'Nanny'.**


	7. Chapter 6: Play-Date

Chapter Six: Play Date

Ichigo knocked softly on the door to the Healer's ward, and it was opened by a short, smiling woman in her late thirties that looked exactly like Rin, whom Ichigo took to be Pie and Tart's mother. She wore the typical Healer garb of a gray dress, but hers had red sleeves, setting her apart from the others, indicating her position as Head Healer.

"Hello," Ichigo said, giving the woman a smile.

"Greetings. You must be Momomiya Ichigo. I have heard much about you," The woman said. "I am Ikisatashi Risa, and you have already met my brood, I believe."

"Hai, Ikisatashi-San," Ichigo said.

"Please, call me Risa, or if you wish to be more formal call me Oba-San," Risa said. "The way Kish talks about you has made you family in my head and heart."

Ichigo smiled, wondering just what Kish had been telling people about her.

"Arigato, Risa Oba-San," Ichigo said, bowing her head. "Is Kish awake?"

"Barely," She heard from inside the room. Then Risa's smile grew.

"Please, come in" She said and in a whisper added, "Perhaps his disposition will improve at seeing his 'Koneko-Chan'."

Ichigo entered the room. It was small and had a few cots, several cabinets and a desk. There were several doors leading off from that room and Ichigo wondered briefly what was behind them, but if she had to take a guess she would say that those were where the medpods were kept.

Kish lay on the cot furthest away from the main door. Instead of his military dress she had always seen him in, Kish was wearing dark green pajama bottoms made out of a soft material and no shirt. Instead, off-white bandages wrapped around his entire torso, holding together the broken ribs and hiding the stitches from the stomach wounds. His broken leg was bound and propped up on a pillow. Ichigo also saw a bandage cover the cut on his forehead. Kish lay still with his arm with the fractured wrist over his eyes. He moved his arm so that he could look at Ichigo with one amber eye when he heard her move closer to him, then covered his face again.

"Ohayō, Kish," Ichigo said cheerfully.

"Ohayō, Koneko-Chan," He muttered as Ichigo sat down in the chair beside him.

"Well, someone doesn't seem to be feeling himself today," Ichigo said.

"I'm frustrated," Kish explained. "Risa Oba-San said I can't enter battle for another month, possibly more. Says it's my own stubborn fault, because I refuse to get into a medpod. Doesn't help that practically every bit of me hurts, almost tauntingly."

"Why don't you get into a medpod, then?" Ichigo asked. "Pie and Rin told me that you'd be completely fine after being in one overnight."

"There were men and women hurt worse than me that need it more," Kish said. "I'm conscious, I'm not bleeding to death or have an injury that can't be healed without technology. When one is available, I will get into it just to finish the healing process."

Ichigo nodded, though Kish couldn't see this with his arm over his eyes.

"I met Éclair last night," Ichigo said, thinking that a change of subject would be good for Kish.

"Oh, did you now? I was wondering when you two would run into each other," Kish said, smiling.

"She told me that you told her all about me," Ichigo said. She smiled mischievously. "She told me that you were right. That I am very pretty."

Kish uncovered his face and stared at the grinning Ichigo, his eyes wide.

"She told you that?" Kish squeaked out. Ichigo nodded and Kish slapped his palm to his forehead, muttering something Ichigo suspected was a curse word.

"She's very cute," Ichigo said. "She seems to love you very much."

Kish smiled again, his embarrassment forgotten.

"Yeah, she does. And I love her too. She looks exactly like our mom and always knows how to make anyone smile, even Pie, and as you know, he doesn't just smile at anything."

"She was very concerned for you last night, because you hadn't come to tell her goodnight," Ichigo said.

Kish nodded sadly.

"Last night was one of the few nights I've not been able to tell her goodnight. Even when I was on Earth, I would call her every Earth morning, before she went to bed here on Cynnth," Kish sighed. He looked down at his body, then up at Ichigo. "You'd believe me if you were five and I told you I slipped and fell down some stairs, right?"

"Yeah, sure, if I didn't know you could fly and teleport," Ichigo said dryly. Kish scowled.

"Taken by surprise?" He asked hopefully.

"Just how many times have you 'fallen down some stairs'?" Ichigo asked.

"Far too many and am in desperate need of new tragic, unfortunate and unexpected accidents unrelated to fighting to use as an excuse," Kish said. He sighed. "It'll have to do for now. Chun Mee's bringing Éclair by any minute."

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Risa opened it and Éclair came bursting through. The little girl looked much like she did the night before, though now her clothes were different. She wore pink ankle-high boots with long white pants and a short pink tunic dress overtop.

"Kish Onii-Chan!" Éclair cried out as she ran towards Kish. She threw herself onto her brother and Kish winced as she pressed into his injuries, but smiled, returning the hug Éclair was giving him.

"I take it you missed me," Kish said, getting Éclair so that she lay at the side closest to the wall, his arms wrapped around her.

"Yes! Éclair was so worried for Onii-Chan when he didn't come to say good-night. Then Éclair met Ichigo Koneko-Chan and then Pie-Chan found us and tucked Éclair in. Pie-Chan didn't tell Éclair that Kish Onii-Chan was hurt till after breakfast. What happened, Kishy?" Éclair's big blue eyes were full of worried tears as she looked up at her brother. Kish squeezed her to him.

"Silly Onii-Chan fell down stairs again," Kish said, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Again?" Éclair asked, giving Kish a look that said 'really?'

"Again," Kish said, looking abashed.

"Silly Onii-Chan," Éclair said with a sigh and snuggled in closer to him. "Onii-Chan needs to stay away from stairs. They bring him nothing but bad luck."

"Yeah, they sure do," Kish said, gently kissing the top of Éclair's head. Éclair smiled contently. She looked up and noticed Ichigo.

"Ohayō, Ichigo Koneko-Chan," Éclair said, grinning up at Ichigo.

"Ohayō, Éclair-Chan," Ichigo said, returning the smile.

"Did Ichigo Koneko-Chan come to visit Onii-Chan?" Éclair asked curiously.

"Yes, but I'll go now so that you two can have some time together," Ichigo said, standing up. To her surprise, Éclair sat up and grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay, Ichigo Koneko-Chan," Éclair begged, smiling up at Ichigo, her big blue eyes pleading.

"Éclair, Ichigo can leave if she wants to," Kish chided Éclair gently, reaching his hand up to rub her back.

But Ichigo felt a sudden inability to say no to Éclair. She was just so cute and sweet.

"I'll stay," Ichigo said, resuming her seat.

"Yay!" Éclair cheered, beaming.

Éclair then proceeded to talk Kish and Ichigo's ears off, telling them exciting stories of the things that had happened while Kish had been on Earth finding the Mews. She had both teens smiling so much their cheeks hurt and got them to laugh with her vivid retellings of funny events.

At one point, Kish had to force himself to stop laughing because his ribs and wounds hurt too much from the action. Éclair's eyes widened with fear as Kish took deep breaths, turning to lay on his side, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around his stomach. She sat there and tenderly stroked Kish's forehead while Ichigo rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down as Risa approached, looking worried.

"Risa Oba-San," Éclair said softly as Kish finally relaxed, still taking deep breaths. "Is Kishy going to be alright?"

Risa smiled gently at Éclair.

"Your brother is as strong as rock," Risa said. "With rest, he will be fine." She gently rubbed Kish's shoulder and noticed Kish's drooping eyes. "Though I do believe visiting is over for now and Kish needs to rest."

Éclair nodded sadly and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Have a nice nap, Kishy-Chan," Éclair said.

"See ya later, Clair-Bear," Kish murmured as his eyes closed. "Bye, Koneko-Chan."

"Good night, Kish," Ichigo said, taking Éclair's hand.

Éclair led Ichigo out of the Healer's ward and down the hall, Éclair floating and Ichigo walking. Ichigo let her lead her down the maze of stone hallways, not recognizing where they were going.

"Where are we going, Éclair?" Ichigo asked.

"To Éclair's room," Éclair said, grinning up at Ichigo. "Éclair wants to show Ichigo Koneko-Chan her room."

Ichigo was brought into a room that was brightly lit, a large area rug and the walls were bare, but had brightly-colored child-like paintings on them. There was a wooden bed with a pink quilt and purple pillows. Ichigo saw that the little cat stuffed animal she had first seen Éclair with the night before sitting on the pillow. There were also four other animals: a yellow monkey, a blue bird, a purple wolf and a pale green porpoise. There was also a wooden chest at the foot of the bed and a small wardrobe in the corner. In another corner of the room was a small door.

"Where does that door lead to?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"Kishy's room," Éclair said as she led Ichigo to the center of the room. "Onii-Chan made sure that he would be nearby incase Éclair had bad dreams and wanted to sleep with Kishy."

_That was very thoughtful of him,_ Ichigo thought. _She really is very important to him._

Éclair gestured to Ichigo to sit on the carpet while she dug through her trunk. Ichigo studied the paintings on the wall. She saw that they were of trees, flowers (all pink and purple), animals, a blue sky and the people in Éclair's life, all painted by her. She recognized Pie, Tart, Rin, Rirī, Rozū, Risa and Curry, and she also saw that there was one of Éclair standing beside Kish, holding his hand. Up high in the painted sky was two tall figures, also holding hands. One was a man that looked a lot like Kish with dark green hair and blue eyes and the other a woman with bright red curly hair and gold eyes. She realized that those must be Kish and Éclair's parents, how Éclair remembered them when they were alive.

"Here they are!" Éclair exclaimed as she pulled out a small wooden box. She opened it up and carefully placed the contents on the carpet. They were all small character dolls, such as Hello Kitty and My Little Pony.

"Onii-Chan brought these to Éclair from Earth," Éclair explained, picking up a pink pony with a curly mane and three balloons on its hindquarters. "Does Ichigo Koneko-Chan like to play with them?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I haven't in a long time, though."

"That's okay," Éclair said.

The girls played for a long time, laughing and giggling. Éclair suddenly paused as Ichigo pushed back some of her hair. Éclair crawled over to Ichigo with wide eyes and then began touching the cat-girl's earlobe.

"Ichigo Koneko-Chan has stones in her ears," Éclair said with wonder.

Ichigo was confused as to what she was saying, then remembered that she had put in earrings with small pink crystals in them.

"They're called earrings," Ichigo said. She took one out to show Éclair, who held it in her hand with curiosity. "On Earth, lots of girls have their ears pierced and wear them."

"Wow…" Éclair whispered in amazement as she gave the earring back to Ichigo. "Why do human girls pierce their ears?"

"I… I really don't know," Ichigo said as she put the earring back in. "It's fun to accessorize, I guess?"

"Accessorize?" Éclair repeated, her small brow furrowed as she tried to wrap her tongue around the word.

"Yeah, to put on jewelry and carry cute purses and stuff," Ichigo said.

"What's jewelry?"

Ichigo blinked. She never expected this question, but then realized she had yet to see a Cyniclon wearing any type of jewelry. She even vaguely remembered Kish, Tart and Pie's curiosity every time they came across a piece of jewelry they all thought contained Mew Aqua.

"You know, it will be easier to just show you," Ichigo said, taking Éclair's hand. The two left Éclair's room and Ichigo somehow managed to find her way to her room. Éclair sat on the bed while Ichigo dug through her suitcase and pulled out a small plastic box. Ichigo opened the box, then dumped the contents onto the bedspread, Éclair's eyes widening as she did so.

Éclair carefully ran her fingers over the silver chains of the necklaces, over the beads on a bracelet, the jewels on a hairclip.

"They are so beautiful," Éclair whispered in awe.

"Would you like to try some on?" Ichigo asked. Éclair nodded.

The two girls spent a long time trying on Ichigo's jewelry. Ichigo had never seen anyone look so happy than Éclair was, playing dress up. They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ichigo called.

Chun Mee—a pretty young girl with long, curly, dark blue hair and matching eyes—entered the room, smiling at the two.

"We've been searching for you everywhere," The alien teen said, looking at her charge sitting on Ichigo's bed. "You missed lunch. It's dinnertime now, and Ikisatashi-Sama says that you can go see Kish after you eat."

"Yay!" Éclair said, leaping to her feet. She looked down at her bracelet laden arms and the necklaces around her throat. "Ichigo Koneko-Chan, can I wear these to show Kishy-Chan?"

"Sure, Éclair," Ichigo said, smiling.

Éclair beaming, the three girls made their way to the Dining Hall.

* * *

**Crummy ending, I know, but it's supposed to lead into the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Visiting Hours

Chapter Seven: Visiting Hours

"So this is the famous Éclair we've heard so much about," Mint said, smiling at Éclair, who hopped up onto the bench between Ichigo and Tart. "Aren't you a little cutie."

Éclair just grinned.

"Éclair gets told that a lot," She said with a laugh.

"I bet you do," Zakuro said with a small grin.

"So what have you done all day?" Tart asked Éclair as she dunked her bread in a bowl of stew.

"Éclair went to see Kishy-Chan, then she and Ichigo Koneko-Chan played all afternoon," Éclair said happily before putting the bread in her mouth.

As the conversation continued, Ichigo learned that the other girls had spent the day training with different people. Zakuro learned how to fight with a spear from Curry, Pudding used sai swords similar to Kish's (apparently, Tart was just as good with swords as he was with his click-clack toy weapon), Mint with actual arrows, and Pie taught Lettuce how to fight hand-to-hand, though they had been discussing the possibility of her learning to use a katana sword.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan should come with us tomorrow, na no da," Pudding said. "It's very fun, na no da."

"Sounds like it," Ichigo said. "I just wish I knew what kind of weapon I would be good at fighting with."

"Well, let's see, you have cat like reflexes," Rin said. "And you're an amazing acrobat, I saw plenty of that last night. Can you multitask?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. Rin grinned.

"Then I think I know what you can do," She said. "Meet me tomorrow morning after breakfast in the training hall."

Ichigo nodded and promised to do so.

After Ichigo finished eating, Éclair tugged on her sleeve.

"Does Ichigo Koneko-Chan want to come with Éclair to see Onii-Chan?" Éclair asked. Ichigo was about to say no, she wanted to talk with the other girls some more, but she once again felt the pull of Éclair's innocent eyes.

"Sure, I'll come," Ichigo said. Éclair grinned and grabbed a handful of cookie-like deserts with a red fruit and a glaze the color and texture of chocolate on top from a platter on the table and wrapped in a napkin.

"These are Kishy's favorites, because he loves the strawberries on top," Éclair explained cheerfully as the Mew watched. Ichigo blinked.

_Strawberries? _

Once the treats for her brother were securely wrapped, Éclair stood up and waited patiently for Ichigo to follow. Once she was on her feet, Éclair took her hand and waved at the others, calling good-byes as she pulled Ichigo out of the hall.

Éclair didn't let go of Ichigo's hand until they were at the Healer's ward again, and she knocked on the door. Unlike that morning, the door was opened by a pretty girl around Rin and Pie's age with long cotton-candy pink hair.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked in an overly sweet tone. Ichigo had the eerie feeling that the girl didn't want them there.

"We're here to see Kishu Onii-Chan!" Éclair said cheerfully, not noticing the older girl's tone.

"Well, I'm sorry but-" The girl said, preparing to close the door.

"Let them in, Cake. Not like I'm doing anything else."

Éclair pushed past an annoyed Cake and ran to see her brother, and Ichigo followed.

Kish was sitting up in bed, a tray of food in front of him. He still looked tired, though, and it appeared that he had eaten very little of his dinner. However, despite it, he had on a large grin as soon as he saw his baby sister.

"Kishy, look what Ichigo Koneko-Chan let Éclair wear!" Éclair said as she modeled the jewelry for her brother. Kish smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You, Clair-Bear, look exquisite," He said, tapping her nose lightly with his finger.

"Exquisite!" Éclair repeated, beaming. Kish chuckled.

"So, did you have a good day?" He asked her as she came to sit beside him.

"Yes," Éclair said cheerfully. "Éclair played with Ichigo Koneko-Chan all day!"

"You did now?" Kish said, his eyes widening with surprise. That was when he saw Ichigo. Ichigo smiled shyly.

"She's too cute to say no to," Ichigo admitted. "And she's a cool little kid."

"That she is," Kish said with a grin, stroking Éclair's curls.

Ichigo looked over at Kish's dinner. She saw that there had been something on a plate that was gone (the crumbs made her believe it was bread), and most of his drink as well, but there was a bowl full of still-warm noodles with vegetables and meat mixed-in lying beside unused chopsticks.

"You didn't eat much," Ichigo noted.

"I wasn't very hungry," Kish said with a shrug. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled loudly and Ichigo narrowed her eyes as Kish turned scarlet while Éclair giggled.

"Not hungry, huh?" Ichigo said dryly. Then she looked at his wrapped wrist. The way it was bandaged meant that he…

Ichigo grabbed the bowl and chopsticks, sitting down on the bed beside Kish so that she was facing him. She got a bunch of noodles between the chopsticks and lifted it from the bowl.

"Open," She ordered.

"Wha-" Kish started to say, but Ichigo had taken the opportunity and pushed noodles into Kish's open mouth. He looked surprised, but chewed and swallowed. Éclair sat between them, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"The problem isn't that you're not hungry," Ichigo said, getting another bunch of food between the chopsticks. "It's that you can't hold the chopsticks while your wrist is broken."

She moved the chopsticks to Kish's lips again, but he pulled away, his cheeks turning red again.

"I'm not a baby," He said indignantly. "I can feed myself."

Ichigo put the food back in the bowl and held out the chopsticks.

"Then show me," Ichigo said challengingly. Kish gave her a hard look that told her he accepted the challenge.

Kish took the chopsticks and somehow managed to shape his hand properly around them. However, moving them seemed to be the difficulty, and he lost a lot of food when he attempted to pick some up, most going back into the bowl and the rest landing on Kish's lap. Kish sighed and handed the chopsticks back to Ichigo before turning his head away, unable to look at her.

"Asking for help is not something to be ashamed of," Ichigo said, picking up some food with the chopsticks. "It's actually pretty brave."

"It's not that I'm afraid to ask for help," Kish said bitterly. "But you shouldn't be doing this for me. It's _Aoyama-Kun_ you should be hand-feeding, not me."

"Well, Aoyama isn't here," Ichigo said. "And he isn't the one who needs to get better at the moment. You are. Besides," Ichigo turned red slightly. "I never did thank you. For last night. I know doing this doesn't even begin to repay you for that, but it's a start. Now, would you like some more food?"

Kish turned back to Ichigo, his eyes soft again, and he opened his mouth like a baby bird. Ichigo smiled and placed the food in his mouth.

"Eat it all, Kishy, or you can't have the cookies Éclair brought you," Éclair said. Kish nodded.

"I'll be good and eat all my dinner," He promised. Éclair smiled, satisfied.

Éclair chattered away to Kish as Ichigo fed him, Kish occasionally pausing to comment or ask a question. In less than ten minutes, the bowl had been scraped clean and the trio were munching on the cookies Éclair had brought.

"So, Risa Oba-San thinks I can probably go back to my own room tomorrow," Kish said.

"That's good," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, she thinks I'll be less grumpy if I'm in my own room," Kish said. "I think it's a nice way of saying 'get out of my infirmary', and more importantly get the members of the War Council to stop lingering around the door."

"Éclair is not surprised to hear that," Éclair said with a small snort as she snuggled into Kish. "Éclair will stay with Kish all day, every day until he's better."

"Thanks, Clair-bear," Kish said, smiling down at her.

"And Ichigo Koneko-Chan will visit whenever she can," Éclair added.

Kish scowled.

"Éclair, you can't make decisions for other people," Kish chided.

"But she will," Éclair said. "Ichigo Koneko-Chan is Kish Onii-Chan's favorite friend, and Kishy is Ichigo Koneko-Chan's favorite friend."

Both Kish and Ichigo turned red and started fishing for words.

"You two can't deny it," Éclair said, smiling. "Éclair knows you are best friends."

Before Kish and Ichigo had a chance to respond, Cake had appeared next to them.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," She said, a pleasant smile on her face.

Éclair and Ichigo nodded and Éclair kissed her brother's cheek.

"Éclair will come visit Kishy after breakfast tomorrow," Éclair said. "Good-night, Kishy."

"Good night, Éclair," Kish said, giving Éclair a final hug. "Love you."

"Love you too," Éclair said. She kissed his nose then hopped off the bed.

Ichigo and Éclair started to leave. As Éclair opened the door, Ichigo looked behind her shoulder. She met Kish's gaze, though Cake seemed to be purposefully trying to block their views of each other as she got Kish to lay down.

But what Ichigo did see in Kish's eyes was sadness, hurt and loss as he looked at her. Ichigo felt her breath catch in her throat and she turned away.

And not for the first time since that final battle on Earth, Ichigo was wondering if she should have given Kish a chance.


	9. Chapter 8: The Healing Process

Chapter Eight: The Healing Process

Ichigo managed to find her way to the training hall, having had to stop several times for directions. A few Cyniclons had given her the information freely, but some had boldly said that they would only tell her if they could touch her ears, which Ichigo let them do to their amazement. Like Éclair, they were mesmerized by the earrings she wore.

Ichigo stepped into the hall, looking around for Rin. She found the older girl in one corner of the hall, dueling with her twin, each with their fans out.

When Rin saw Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, she signaled to Pie to stop. Pie did so and the twins bowed to each other, then Rin flew over towards Ichigo while Pie stepped over to Lettuce, who had also just entered the hall.

"Ohayō, Ichigo," Rin said, grinning at the red-haired girl as she took her hand. "Come on, let's go get your training weapon."

Ichigo let Rin lead her over to the chamber with training arsenal. After digging around in a trunk for a few minutes, Rin let out a cry of victory as she pulled out two heavy folded fans. Ichigo unfolded them and saw that they were undecorated versions of Rin's fans: cold hard metal, with steel blades at the top, and able to fan out in a full circle.

"You think I can fight with tessen fans?" Ichigo said, stunned.

"It's perfect for you," Rin said. "Once they're painted, they look completely innocent, but are still dangerous. Just like you."

"Is that a compliment?" Ichigo asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yes, now come on," Rin said, dragging her out onto the padded floors of the training hall.

Several hours later, the pair decided to break for lunch, and Ichigo was glad for the chance to rest her sore muscles. She didn't realize just how much work Rin and Pie put into fighting with their fans, they made it look so easy. But Rin had shown her many different moves, both offensive and defensive, and how to throw the fan, and after a while Ichigo was starting to get the hang of it.

After lunch, everyone went off to do their own thing. Mint and Rirī went to have a girls versus boys archery competition in the indoor archery range, while Zakuro and Rin had volunteered to help the cooks get ready for dinner, Pie wanted to show Lettuce the library that they had and Pudding, Tart and Rozū went off to play "The most ultimately awesome game of hide-and-seek in history, na no da" as Pudding called it.

While the others were off doing their various things, Ichigo decided to go visit Kish and Éclair. She found more of the cookies from the night before and wrapped them up to take to the siblings. She went to the infirmary first, but was told by the Healer there that Kish had already been moved to his own quarters.

Ichigo walked down the halls she had the day before with Éclair, stopping at the door right before the one that went to the little girl's bedroom. She knocked and Éclair opened it, smiling brightly.

"Ichigo Koneko-Chan!" Éclair exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ichigo. "Éclair knew you'd come to play!"

Éclair dragged Ichigo inside Kish's room. She saw that it was set up similarly to Éclair's: The bed (this one a large four-poster with a canopy and curtains) in the middle of the far wall, a wardrobe in the corner, a trunk at the foot of the bed, an area rug, a door in the corner of the room that she knew connected to Éclair's. Kish also had a desk covered with paper and ink bottles in one corner, an arm chair with a small side table with a stack of books, and a bedside table with a lamp. She also noticed that the room and bed seemed to be larger than others, which she took to be yet another indication that he was the boss of the place.

Kish was sitting up on the far right side of the bed, propped up by several dark green pillows and lay underneath a thick maroon quilt. He grinned up at Ichigo as Éclair brought her over to sit on the bed.

"You look like you're feeling better today," Ichigo commented as she sat at Kish's feet Indian style.

Kish nodded.

"The medicines I'm on have built up enough so that I'm in a lot less pain for a longer time between doses," He said. "Definitely something to be in a good mood about."

"That's good to hear," Ichigo said.

"So, what have you been up to this morning, Koneko-Chan?" Kish asked, leaning back on his pillows as Éclair snuggled up against him.

"Rin taught me how to fight with tessen fans," Ichigo said. "I'm going to meet with her every morning to work on it. What about you two?"

"Risa Oba-San has scared the War Council enough that they've surprisingly left me alone so far today, so I've had some time to hang out with my favorite girl." He said, kissing the top of Éclair's head.

Éclair giggled and beamed at being referred to as Kish's favorite girl.

Ichigo grinned. The brother and sister were just so cute together.

Éclair suddenly wriggled out of Kish's arms and ran over to her room, saying she'd be right back. She ran back in, holding a pink and white box with the words 'Candy Land' written across one side. It was obviously another Earth 'souvenir' that Kish had brought Éclair.

"Can we play this together? Pretty please?" Éclair begged, making her eyes wide. Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion the little girl knew perfectly well the power she had in those blue eyes.

"Sure," Ichigo and Kish said at the same time.

"Yay!" Éclair cheered, setting down the box on the bed. She quickly set up the game board, they each picked their piece and they were ready to play. Three hours later, they had finished four games: Éclair won two and Kish and Ichigo had each won one.

Éclair, now bored of the game, went over to Kish's stack of books and pulled out one. Ichigo was very surprised to see that it was a _Harry Potter_ novel.

"Kishy, can you please read to Éclair and Ichigo Koneko-Chan?" Éclair asked.

Kish, who Ichigo noticed was starting to look sleepy, said,

"Éclair, I've read that to you several times now. Aren't you ever going to get tired of it?" He asked teasingly.

"Never!" Éclair proclaimed.

"How about I read and you two listen?" Ichigo suggested. Éclair nodded, approving of this idea.

So Ichigo sat back against the headboard next to Éclair, who was snuggled against Kish, and began to read the first _Harry Potter _book out-loud.

Éclair was captivated by Ichigo's voice, her eyes wide as she listened with delight to the story. They were several chapters in before one of the trainee Healers arrived with Kish's dinner.

Ichigo was going to take Éclair to get dinner and was waiting for her to find her shoes, leaving Ichigo and Kish alone.

"Thanks for being willing to read to Éclair," Kish said. "She loves that book."

"Has she heard the other books?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I only have the first one," Kish said, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, I know Lettuce brought all of her copies of the books with her, so maybe I can ask her if I could borrow them," Ichigo suggested.

"That would be nice, thank you," Kish said.

They both stared at each other in silence for a while, neither quite knowing how to start a conversation.

"So, uh, nice room you've got here," Ichigo said awkwardly. Kish scowled.

"This is the longest I've ever been in here during the day," He said. "Usually I'm asleep an hour or so after Éclair's bedtime, then up at dawn for training and meetings. Basically, this room is an unnecessary luxury. I'd rather sleep in the barracks with my troops. The only upside to being in this room is that Éclair can find me if she needs me during the night."

"So, I guess that means being in charge isn't as fun as it sounds?" Ichigo asked.

Kish snorted.

"Nope," He said. "I barely get any time to myself, people are always trying to get my attention, I'm being shuffled from meetings, to training sessions, to meals, to battles without any stop in between." He sighed. "And no one treats me the same. My family does, but only them. A lot of my friends from childhood don't relax around me. I don't get to see my family often, and when I do it's on the battlefield or just for a few minutes. It's pretty lonely being at the top."

Before she even knew what she was doing, Ichigo gently hugged Kish. He stiffened slightly.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, backing away when she noticed. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," He said, shaking his head. "Just… just don't do that, okay?"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, her brow furrowed.

"Just don't, please," Kish said.

Ichigo clasped her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"It's fine," Kish said, though Ichigo could tell he was lying. Fortunately, before things got any more awkward, Éclair came back in, ready to head to the Dining Hall.

Over the next week, Ichigo's days started to have a routine: get up, get breakfast, meet with Rin, train, eat lunch, go see Kish and Éclair until dinnertime. The three played many different games, and Ichigo continued to read Harry Potter's adventures out loud to the two. Ichigo also noticed that as the days passed on, there was smaller space between herself and Kish from where they sat on the bed, Éclair having decided that Ichigo's lap was a much comfier place to hear stories from. Ichigo also brought her iPod and amazed the two Cyniclons with the music playing device. Ichigo made a playlist specifically for Éclair, who listened to it while Kish did some work in the mornings.

They would also have a plethora of visitors: the Ikisatashis, the other Mews, a few of Kish's friends, Assistant Healers (the Cyniclon version of nurses), and of course the War Council. Ichigo more than once had to shoo them out while Éclair cheered her on and Kish thanked her for doing so after the door was closed, having half-heartedly tried to argue the case of the Council members but was in truth all too happy to see them gone.

She also noticed that Kish's attitude was continuously alternating between great and terrible. After a sudden and unexpected outburst of anger one day that had Ichigo scared, Éclair in tears and Kish yelling at both of them to get out of his room, Risa had explained to the worried girls that the medicines Kish were on were making him restless, but he was still unable to get out of bed. Therefore, the result of the forced idleness becomes grumpiness. Kish had his good moments and his bad: one minute he could be laughing and even-tempered, the next he was bitter and looked like he wanted to throw something. Ichigo was worried that he was eventually going to snap, and prayed that Éclair wasn't nearby when it happened. She had seen Kish when he completely lost his temper, and didn't want Éclair to know that side of her brother.

Fortunately, Ichigo quickly learned that ninety-nine percent of the time, Kish could be calmed by a hug from Éclair or someone stroking his hair, particularly in the patches behind his ears.

"You're like a little puppy," Ichigo commented one day as she found this spot, grinning as Kish went limp as she moved her fingers, his eyes closed with a huge smile on his face as he enjoyed the feeling. "Doesn't matter what you're doing before, as soon as someone scratches you behind the ears you've completely forgotten about what you were thinking."

Kish just mumbled contently, turning to lay his head against Ichigo's leg. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he shifted away from Ichigo.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine," Kish said quickly, his cheeks slightly red. "Just, kind of snapped back into reality in that moment."

Before either of them could find a way out of the awkward silence, Cake came waltzing in the door. Kish frowned slightly and was coldly polite to the overly-perky Healer as she asked him questions, and visibly flinched every time she tried to touch him. Kish wasn't particularly fond of Cake, as he had explained to Ichigo one day. However, Cake seemed to have a crush on Kish and seemed to try to be as flirtatious as possible. Not only that, but she seemed to go out of her way to either ignore Ichigo or glare at her; apparently she was seen as some sort of competition or threat. Either way, it was clear that Cake did not like Ichigo.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cake left. Kish sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"She grates on my nerves," He mumbled. "Especially because she and I both know perfectly well she's only pursuing me because of my hero status. And she's not the only one."

Ichigo nodded, having noticed that Kish did seem to have tons of flirty fan-girls who tried to visit. Risa had quickly put a stop to that, to their disappointment. Now you had to have specialized clearance to get into Kish's room, clearance Risa only gave to people Kish had hand-picked. Needless to say, there were very few members of his staff that were given this clearance, and even fewer members of the War Council.

Despite everything going on around him, Kish seemed to be healing quickly. The stitches in his abdomen were removed, and the wound on his head had healed leaving only a small thin scar that Kish covered with his bangs.

Many were relieved to hear this, and knew that Kish would be able to return to battle soon. There had been two battles, and they had both been narrowly won thanks to Pie, Tart and Curry's leadership.

One day, Ichigo came into the room and was surprised to note that Éclair wasn't there to greet her. Instead, however, Risa was there and she and Kish seemed to be having some sort of argument, one that quickly ended as they heard Éclair's voice coming down the hall.

Ichigo wondered what the two had been arguing about, but when she asked, her question remained unanswered. However, she soon found out…

* * *

**Oooh. Mini-Cliffie. *raises eyebrows mischievously* Bwahahahahaha!**


	10. Chapter 9: Fears and Explanations

Chapter Nine: Fears and Explanations

Ichigo walked down the halls, a plate of cookies in her hands and a thick Harry Potter novel tucked under her arm. Éclair was so excited that they were finally on to the fourth book, though Ichigo was worried that it might scare her. However, this was also the little girl who yelled out suggestions to Harry as to how to defeat the bad guys, most of them violent. Many passersby knocked on the door to check on them at hearing these outbursts, afraid that the enemy had somehow sneaked in and was attacking Kish.

Kish's moods were getting worse as the days went on, and Ichigo was hoping that a new book and a plate of sweets would help. He had wanted to be alone most of the afternoon the previous day, to brood or to sleep, Ichigo wasn't sure. He was still having trouble feeding himself, to his frustration, and it was grudgingly that he let Éclair or Ichigo feed him. This was probably adding on to his bad mood, because Ichigo knew for a fact that Kish didn't like feeling helpless.

Despite his mood swings, Kish was fun company to be around, and many times he and Ichigo stayed up late chatting with Éclair asleep in the middle of the bed. They reminisced about the days they fought each other, often laughing at themselves and each other. Ichigo was proud that Kish turned red with embarrassment when she brought up the time she had nearly knocked him out with the ball Pudding walked on, while he laughed at her red cheeks as he teased her about the time she had accidentally kissed him when she tried to get the necklace they thought contained Mew Aqua out of Kish's hand. It was an easy thing to do, to talk and joke about those early battles, about before they were friends, if nothing else because they didn't hold anything against each other. They had each been doing what they had to for their planets and loved ones.

It was after dinner, and Ichigo's hair was damp from her shower. She had had a long day, spent primarily in battle. The Deep Blue Crusaders (as Mint had taken to calling them) had apparently had figured out that Kish still wasn't fit for battle and attempted to take advantage of that. It was a long and messy battle, but Ichigo was just glad that there were no casualties and the most grievous of the injuries was a broken leg. The other side wasn't so lucky. Not only had they lost many warriors, but Curry had killed their military leader. After seeing their general fall, the Deep Blue Crusaders made a hasty and unorganized retreat, leaving the Mew Aqua Warriors wondering if this was their ultimate victory.

Ichigo was worn out, but she didn't want to go to bed without checking in on Éclair and Kish.

Ichigo knocked on the door.

As usual, it was Éclair who opened the door. However, today her blue eyes were wide and slightly scared. She looked relieved to see Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. That was when she heard voices. She recognized one as Cake's and the other as Kish's.

"General, I am simply doing my job!"

"Yes, one that can be easily done later!"

"This has to be done, and there is no sense arguing this matter."

"Risa Oba-San said that they could be changed in the morning. It is not a time-sensitive matter!"

Ichigo walked in the room, Éclair glued to her leg. She saw Cake standing there with her fake smile and Kish lying in bed under a black-green quilt, glaring at the Healer and had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest almost protectively.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo said. Both turned to her, Cake with irritation and Kish with relief.

"I am merely trying to change the General's bandages," Cake said sweetly, gesturing to the bandages that were still around Kish's torso, covering the formerly stitched wounds to protect them and let them finish healing. "However, he is being shy and refuses to let me do so."

"This isn't shyness," Ichigo said, coming over to stand beside bed, setting down the items she brought with her on top of the trunk. "Kish doesn't have a bashful bone in his body. This is sheer stubbornness." She turned to Kish. "Why won't you let Cake change the bandages?"

Kish hesitated, then looked past them to Éclair, who sat on top of the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Clair-bear, will you go find Risa Oba-San?" He asked.

Éclair nodded and she jumped up.

"She was in the Dining Hall the last time I saw her," Ichigo called after the girl, who responded with a 'thank you' and disappeared down the hall. Ichigo turned back to Kish. "Now what's your deal?"

"The deal is I don't want Éclair to see where the stitches were, because if she does she'll know I was lying about how I got injured," Kish said. "Not to mention I don't want her to know how bad of shape I'm really in. She'll get scared."

"Well, then will you let Cake change them now that Éclair is out of the room?" Ichigo asked.

"Éclair's practically a Risa Oba-San magnet. She'll have found her in half the time it will take Cake to finish," Kish said.

Ichigo turned to Cake.

"If we delay changing the bandages, will Kish still be alright?" Ichigo asked.

Cake looked irritated but nodded.

"Then let's leave well enough alone for right now, or until Risa says otherwise," Ichigo said as Éclair came back in the room, followed by Risa.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Risa asked. It amazed Ichigo that she sounded cool and professional and warm and motherly all at once.

"The problem is that the general will not let me change the bandages and inspect his injuries," Cake said in her overly sweet tone.

Risa gestured for both girls to move aside and she sat down beside Kish.

"Lie flat and keep your arms at your side," Risa ordered Kish, who did so instantly. Risa gently placed her hands over the bandages, moving them over where she knew wounds lay underneath, gingerly pressing occasionally.

"I do not see a reason to have the dressings changed at this very moment," Risa said at last, standing up. "If nothing else, I believe that they should be changed tomorrow."

Cake looked annoyed, Ichigo and Kish relieved and Éclair simply happy that the fighting had stopped.

"Well, then," Cake said, still smiling. "If there is nothing for me to do, I believe I will head back to the infirmary."

She quickly gathered her things and headed for the door. She paused and looked back at Risa.

"Oh, before I forget, Healer Ikisatashi-Sama, Jagertee's session in the medpod is completed, and General Ikisatashi-Sama is the only one on the list now. Healer Ginzing-San has already scheduled for the General's entrance time for tomorrow morning." She said.

Risa scowled slightly to Ichigo's confusion, but she said,

"Thank you, Cake." Though it sounded sarcastic to Ichigo's ears.

"That is good news, isn't it?" Ichigo asked as Cake closed the door. Risa didn't respond and instead turned back to the bed, where Éclair was sitting beside Kish.

Éclair's eyes were wide and she began to tremble slightly, her lower lip quivering.

"Éclair," Kish murmured, reaching for her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"No!" Éclair exclaimed, throwing herself over Kish protectively. "Don't put Kishy in the medpod, Risa Oba-San! Please, please don't!"

"Éclair," Risa said, gently stroking Éclair's curls. "Kisshu will be healed much quicker if he is in a medpod, you know this."

"No!" Éclair screamed, burying her face into Kish's chest. Kish gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shh, shh," He murmured as Éclair sobbed. "I won't get in the medpod."

Éclair looked up, her blue eyes still full of tears.

"Kishy promises?" She asked.

"Kishy promises," Kish said, giving her a gentle smile. Éclair was satisfied with this and buried her face again, but no longer cried. Kish continued to stroke her hair as they both drifted to sleep.

Ichigo watched the scene with fascination and turned to Risa, who was still scowling, but sighed. She turned out the lamp on the bedside table so that the room was dark. Ichigo's cat senses instantly reacted so that she could see.

"Ichigo, will you come step outside with me?" Risa asked. Ichigo nodded and followed the alien woman into the torch-lit hallway.

Risa leaned against the wall, her arms folded over her chest, looking very much like her oldest son in that moment.

"I should explain Éclair's behavior," Risa said. "I will have to have words with Cake later. She knows better than to mention the prospect of Kisshu entering a medpod while Éclair is nearby."

"Did something happen to Kish?" Ichigo ask. "Involving one of those medpods?"

"Yes, but Éclair's fears of medpods were long before that incident," Risa said sadly. "Her parents died in medpods. Her last memory of her Mama and Papa are of them, unconscious, in the medpods. Ever since, she has been terrified of them, even though Kisshu and I have tried to explain that they truly are helpful, and that the disease her parents had was simply untreatable. In her young mind, the medpods had killed her parents.

"Then, a few months before Kisshu left for earth, he broke his arm on an overnight training exercise. The healers instantly put him in a medpod, knowing that he would be completely healed by morning. Of course, Curry and I were told of what happened and, without thinking about what the healers most rational decision would be, brought Éclair to come with us to take him home when the treatment was done. Éclair was so scared when she could not find Kisshu and a trainee healer offered to take her to see him, unaware of her fear. Unfortunately, the healers were just about to tell us how they were treating Kisshu when Éclair saw him.

"To say she went ballistic is an understatement. She ran up to the medpod and tried to break the glass, screaming for Kisshu. Curry and I managed to restrain her, but she just sobbed and sobbed. She truly believed that Kisshu was dying in the medpod. Somewhere during this time, Kisshu woke up and saw what was going on. He managed to signal to us to take him out of the medpod, and the healers did so. Éclair was so relieved to see him, she stopped crying, but she was not truly consoled until Kisshu held her while the healers bound his arm. Since then, she has been adamant that Kisshu stays out of medpods."

Ichigo could only stare in shock.

"Poor Éclair," She finally murmured. "And poor Kish."

"Indeed," Risa said. "This is not the first time this dilemma has come up. Kisshu has many scars that he would not have had he not chosen to forgo the proper treatment for Éclair's sake."

"Do you think I could try talking to her?" Ichigo asked.

"You can try," Risa said. "I wish you the best of luck. Perhaps you can do what none of us cannot." Risa sighed and stopped leaning against the wall. "She admires you, you know. She has since the moment Kish first told her about you. Pie had some footage from one of your battles and showed it to us. The moment Éclair saw you on the screen, she got excited and as she watched you fight, she proclaimed that she wanted to be just like you. All she wants to wear are pink dresses, and more than once I have seen her with rope tied around her waist as a tail. You are probably the only one other than Kish she has put all her trust into."

Ichigo let Risa's words sink in, her mind spinning. How was that for irony, that the little girl who idolized her brother now wanted to be exactly like the girl who routinely beat him up? Up till then, it hadn't truly sunk in that the Cyniclons saw the Mew Mews as heroes. But now, thinking of tiny little Éclair and how she looked up at her with her wide blue eyes… it was a surreal reality.

"Then I hope this trust was well-earned," Ichigo said. "And I will do my best to keep it."

"And I thank you for that statement," Risa said. A small round device on her waist started blinking and beeping. She sighed. "I am afraid I have to go. I will see you soon."

And with that, Ichigo was left standing in the hallway, alone.

* * *

**And so begins the drama! Bwahahahaha! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Bedtime Confessions

**Happy Winter Solstice everyone!**

Chapter Ten: Bedtime Confessions

Ichigo stepped back in the room, relying on her cat-senses to guide her. She heard a sniffle coming from the bed. Kish lay on the right side of the bed, Éclair in the middle, her arms still wrapped around Kish. Éclair's eyes were open and she still seemed to be crying while Kish slept on.

Ichigo came to sit down on the left side of the bed. She reached over and rubbed Éclair's back.

"Bad day?" She asked softly.

"Uh huh," Éclair said with a sniff. "First Éclair couldn't see Kishy because the stupid War Council wanted to talk with him, and they made Kishy too tired to talk or play and he's been grumpy all day, even when Éclair hugs him and wouldn't eat even when Éclair tried to feed him like Ichigo Koneko-Chan does. Then Cake came in and made Kishy even more grumpy and they argued, scaring Éclair. And then they wanted to put Onii-Chan into one of those bad medpods."

Éclair was crying again. Ichigo pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Ichigo promised. Éclair sniffled, her arms tightly around Ichigo. "Do you want to go back to your room?" Ichigo asked.

Éclair shook her head.

"Éclair wants to sleep with Kishy," Éclair muttered. "Will Ichigo Koneko-Chan sleep with her tonight?"

Sleep? In the same bed as Kish?

Ichigo bit her lip, thinking about how both her father and boyfriend would go ballistic if they knew about it, not to mention the looks her teammates would give her if she came out of Kish's room in the morning. But, Éclair would be between them, so nothing could happen, right?

"Yeah, I'll stay," Ichigo said.

The two climbed under the quilt. Éclair grabbed Ichigo's hand and looked up at the ceiling. They laid there in silence, listening to the sound of Kish's breathing.

"Ichigo Koneko-Chan?" Éclair whispered. "Will Kishy be alright? Without the medpod?"

"I don't know, Éclair," Ichigo whispered back. "I don't think it'd be an option if it wouldn't help, though."

Éclair nodded. They lay in silence, then Ichigo whispered,

"I was in something similar to a medpod, when I was a baby."

"Really?" Éclair said, turning on her side to look at Ichigo. "Why? Were you sick?"

"In a way, I was," Ichigo said. "I was born too early. Because of that, my lungs were too small, and I couldn't breathe right."

"So, they put you in the medpod, so that your lungs would grow?" Éclair asked, a bit confused.

"In a sense, yes," Ichigo said. "And eventually I was strong enough to go home with my Mama and Papa."

"Was it scary?" Éclair asked.

"I don't really remember," Ichigo admitted. "I was too little. But, even then, I had a lot of people taking care of me, and knew that they would keep me safe, so there was nothing to be scared about."

"And Ichigo Koneko-Chan was okay? When she came out of the medpod?" Éclair asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "My parents had to make sure I was sick as little as possible, but other than that I was completely healthy."

Éclair nodded and snuggled into Ichigo.

"Ichigo Koneko-Chan?" Éclair whispered. "Can Éclair tell you a secret?"

"Of course," Ichigo said, running her hand over Éclair's curls.

"Éclair knows Kishy didn't fall down stairs. It's never been stairs. He was hurt in a battle," Éclair said. "She knew it from the moment she heard he was in the Healer's Ward. And… that he was protecting Ichigo Koneko-Chan when he got hurt."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, not sure how to respond. There was really no way to reply to that.

"Éclair's right, isn't she?" Éclair whispered.

"Yes," Ichigo whispered in response. Éclair was silent, then she whispered again,

"It's the best thing for Onii-Chan to get into a medpod, isn't it? So he'll be better quicker?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and responded,

"Yes."

She felt Éclair's tears soak through her shirt.

"Then, when he wakes up in the morning, Éclair will tell Kishy she'll let him break his promise. Éclair wants Kishy to get better, even if she doesn't like how it's done." The little girl whispered. "Ichigo Koneko-Chan?"

"Yes, Éclair?"

"Will you wait with Éclair while Kishy's in the medpod?"

"Of course," Ichigo said, kissing Éclair's head. She sniffled again and squeezed Ichigo.

"I love you, Ichigo Koneko-Chan," Éclair murmured as her eyes finally closed for sleep. "Éclair can see why Onii-Chan does, too."

Éclair was soon asleep against Ichigo. Once she was sure the little girl wasn't going to hear, she whispered,

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," Kish whispered back, opening his eyes and turning his head so that his golden eyes met her maroon ones. His eyes were like two round lamps in the dark and Ichigo found the light comforting. "Thank you, for everything. But, you don't really have to do this."

"You're right, I don't, but I will anyways," Ichigo said.

Kish turned his head so that he stared up at the ceiling.

"Same old stubborn Koneko-Chan," He muttered. He sighed. "I knew it was a matter of time until Éclair found out the truth."

"As little as she is, I think it's wrong to keep that sort of information from her," Ichigo said, looking at the sleeping Cyniclon girl in question. Kish nodded in agreement.

"I just didn't want to scare her," He whispered. He gazed down at Éclair. "She means the world to me. She's all I have left."

"That's not true," Ichigo argued. "You have Pie, Tart, Risa, Curry, Rin, Rirī, and Rozū." She paused for a second, then stretched her arm out to take Kish's hand. "You have me."

Kish chuckled darkly and rolled over onto his side so that he wasn't facing her, leaving Ichigo's arm hovering over Éclair.

"You've made it clear that I have never and will never have you," He said. "The only reason you're being nice to me is because you feel guilty I got hurt saving your sorry fuzzy tail."

"That's not-" Ichigo started to argue.

"But isn't it?" Kish asked. His voice was soft, but cold. "You hate me. From the very first moment you saw me you hated me and told me so. I'm the opposite. I've loved you since that first moment. Yet no matter how hard I tried to show you this, it was always precious Aoyama-Kun you wanted. I may have asked you to come help us fight, but I never wanted you here. It was Pie and Tart who suggested you come here. I wanted no part in it, no part of dealing with you again. You're painful to be around. I didn't ask you to become best friends with my sister. I didn't ask you to intervene with Cake today. I didn't ask for you to convince Éclair to let me get in the medpod. I didn't ask for anything from you except one thing, one you still refuse. And I see it never will."

They were both silent for a long time. Ichigo felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. She felt guilty, felt like a horrible person. It sounded like this had been on Kish's mind for a while. Definitely longer than she had been on Cynnth.

"Kish, I-" She started to say, but Kish cut her off.

"Goodnight, Ichigo," He said coldly, then he fell silent.

Ichigo held the oblivious Éclair closer to her as she struggled to not cry.

* * *

**Oooh, more drama. And it shall continue! Bwahahaha!**

**Yeah, I know Kish is acting like a jerk. He'll act like a jerk for a little bit longer, then I promise there will be fluff!**


	12. Chapter 11: An Ultimatum

**Merry Christmas everyone! :)**

Chapter Eleven: An Ultimatum and Unresolved Emotions

Éclair was up before Kish and Ichigo were. She was her normal cheerful self, and fortunately didn't notice that the two teens weren't speaking to each other. Risa came in with breakfast, unsurprised to see Ichigo there (apparently, she had checked on them frequently during the night). Kish told Risa that Éclair released him from his promise, and that he could get in the medpod. Risa nodded, encouraged him to eat, and said that in an hour she would take him to the Healers' Ward to prepare for the treatment.

Chun Mee took took Éclair over to her room to get a bath and a fresh outfit for the day, and Ichigo was about to do the same, but thought it would be a good idea to make amends with Kish.

"Kish?" Ichigo whispered. Kish looked up from the papers he had been brought that morning and raised a dark green eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Can… can we talk? About last night?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd rather not," Kish spat, resuming his reading. "But it doesn't matter because you're going to talk anyways."

Ichigo was about to respond, when to her shock her cellphone rang from her pocket, having almost forgot that it was there.

"Go ahead and answer it," Kish said bitterly. "Reassure Aoyama you're fine, you're having fun."

Ichigo reluctantly answered the phone.

"Moshi-Moshi?" She said tentatively, biting her lip as she looked over at Kish from the corner of her eye.

"Moshi-Moshi Ichigo!" Masaya said cheerfully. "I really miss you. Are you having a fun trip?"

"Yeah, a lot of fun," Ichigo said. She frowned sadly as she saw Kish scowl. "I'm sorry, Masaya, but now's not a good time. Can you call back later?"

"Of course," Masaya said. "Bye."

"Bye," Ichigo said. Kish looked up and raised his eyebrow again.

"So, just not feeling the love for tree-hugger this morning or what?" Kish asked unemotionally as he flipped over a piece of paper.

"This isn't about Masaya at the moment," Ichigo said. "This is about you and me."

"There isn't a 'you and me'," Kish snapped, his eyes full of anger as he tossed the papers aside. "That's been made pretty clear."

"You're not making any sense!" Ichigo yelled, now furious.

"I'm not making sense?" Kish yelled back. "You're the one who can't seem to make up her mind!"

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo screeched.

"I gave up on you, Ichigo! You broke my heart and shoved the pieces in my face!" Kish yelled and Ichigo retreated a step. He had this look of utmost fury that Ichigo had seen more than enough. It scared the living daylights out of her every time she saw it. "I thought I was okay with Aoyama winning your heart. I thought I could forget about you. I thought it wouldn't be that hard. I was wrong! I think about you every day, and I told myself it was only because Éclair wanted to hear the stories about the wonderful cat girl that is Mew Ichigo, but even I can admit that's a huge lie. I didn't want you here because I knew you being here wasn't going to help me in the slightest bit!

"Now, not only has your presence opened up old wounds, but you've been giving me mixed signals since the day we left Earth! I refuse to fall under your spell again just to have my heart broken again! Tell me who you want: me, or Aoyama! You can't pick and choose at your whim! You have to make up your mind, Ichigo!"

Ichigo stood in shock, tears running down her face, breathing deeply. If the words from the night before stung, this was like being hit by a bullet train. She didn't know how to respond. She hadn't thought she had been giving Kish mixed messages… But she had anyways. Not intentionally, but she still had.

And he was right.

She had to choose.

A few months ago, she wouldn't have given Kish a second thought. But now, that she knew more about him, saw the many different sides of this strange alien boy, saw that he lived and loved and cared… She couldn't carelessly toss him aside. Not again.

"Uh, maybe we should come back later."

Ichigo and Kish both turned to see Lettuce, Pie, Rin, Rirī and Risa, all looking very stunned and not quite sure how to respond. Lettuce, who had been the one to whisper to her companions, turned scarlet and hid behind Pie as Ichigo and Kish stared at them.

Ichigo hastily wiped away her tears and Kish turned away, refusing to look at anyone. Éclair, smiling as usual, came skipping into the room a few minutes later. She looked around, confused at all the various expressions on the faces of her friends and family.

"Is everything alright?" Éclair asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kish said coolly.

Éclair's brow furrowed at Kish's tone, but she said nothing. Instead she climbed up next to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek. But for the first time since she had met the little girl, Ichigo saw that Kish's temperament had remained the same following the embrace.

Kish grudgingly allowed Pie to support him so that he could walk despite the cast on his leg. He glared out of the corner of his eye when he saw Ichigo gathering her things to come along.

"Why are you coming?" He demanded.

"I… I promised Éclair I would wait with her," Ichigo said, feeling her cheeks heat under Kish's gaze. He just turned away.

"Whatever," He grumbled.

As they walked down the hall, Éclair noticed that Ichigo was sad as she walked a little bit behind the others with Lettuce and Rin and also saw that Kish was still irritable. She ran up to walk on Kish's other side.

"Did Kishy and Ichigo Koneko-Chan fight?" She asked softly.

"No," Kish said somewhat harshly.

"That means they did," Éclair summarized with a small sigh. "Onii-Chan, Éclair knows you're grumpy, but you shouldn't yell at Ichigo Koneko-Chan. Kishy's made her sad. And Éclair thinks that Kishy is sad, too."

"I'm not," Kish snapped. Éclair looked past Kish to gaze up at her adopted brother.

"Does Pie Onii-Chan knows what's going on?" Éclair asked.

"I do, but it is not my place to intervene," Pie said.

"Éclair isn't a baby, you know," Éclair said, somewhat sadly. "Éclair can know things, things that she hopes Onii-Chan would talk with her about."

"Thing is, I don't want to talk about it," Kish said. "Can you drop it?"

Éclair looked up at him sadly.

"Éclair doesn't know what's bothering Kishy," She said. "But she wishes it would go away. She wants her happy Onii-Chan back."

With that, Éclair went back to take Ichigo's hand, smiling up at her comfortingly. Ichigo sniffled slightly, but smiled as well.

"It appears that despite what you claim, your feelings for Ichigo have not disappeared entirely," Pie commented to Kish, who was fuming again.

Kish snorted.

"They never even started to go," He said.

* * *

**Yes, I know, Kish is still being a bit of a jerk. I promise, fluff is coming up! Have I ever lied before? *bats eyelashes and looks cute***


	13. Chapter 12: Ichigo's Epiphany

Chapter Twelve: Ichigo's Epiphany

Ichigo sat alone outside the hall of the Healer's Ward. Éclair had been sitting with her, but had stepped inside the Ward to ask Risa when Kish was going to be out of the medpod, just as she had five minutes before. The little girl was anxious and fidgety, and could barely keep her mind on one task. Ichigo had done a variety of things to distract her, but nothing worked for very long.

This, unfortunately, gave Ichigo many opportunities to think on Kish's words. She had to choose. She kept trying to think of reasons to pick Masaya, which ended up with her having an inner debate with herself.

_Masaya is very sweet and loving._

**So is Kish. You've seen him around Éclair. And it's not like he didn't try to be that back on Earth when you were fighting. You just refused him because he was doing his job, following Deep Blue's orders.**

_But Masaya so smart and passionate about what he does!_

**Kish is smart too. He's fourteen and a general of an army, so he obviously isn't an idiot. And he is passionate about protecting his people and planet.**

_Masaya has never tried to hurt me!_

**Oh? Not even as Deep Blue?**

_That's different. He wasn't in control._

**Uh huh. Kish never hurt you, either, you know. At least, not as bad as he could have hurt you. You saw him fight those enemy Cyniclons. If he wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be having this inner-psyche, borderline-schizophrenic debate.**

_Shut up! At least Masaya's… human!_

**That's the best you can come up with?**

_Well, yeah._

**You're not technically 'human' either, neko girl.**

_Okay, good point. But Masaya loves me!_

**When was the last time he told you that?**

…

**Well?**

_I… I don't know, okay?_

**I do. It was right after the battle with Deep Blue. He didn't even say it as he was about to get on the plane for England.**

_Kish hasn't told me he loves me yet either. Or, at least, not since we left Earth._

**Maybe because he's tired of being rejected. Wouldn't you? Plus, you've never exactly told him 'no' nicely. How many times have you told him you hate him? Smacked him across the face? Kicked him between the legs? Stood by and watched the Blue Knight beat him up? And yet for some reason he still seems to like you anyways!**

…

**What now?**

_I… am a horrible person._

**Well, thank you for finally seeing that.**

_All this time, he's been acting jumpy and angry around me. Not because he's in pain or the medicines have side-effects, but because he's trying to stay away from me. Because I did break his heart, because I have been giving him mixed-signals. I've spent all my afternoons with him, I've helped take care of him…_

**That's not all you did. You finished off that Chimera Animal that hurt him. Do you remember what you said? You said 'For injuring Kish, you will pay', then hit it with the strongest Ribbon Strawberry Surprise you've ever used. Now what emotion do you think could have spurred that on?**

_Anger?_

**Try again. You've used that attack while angry before. Think a little harder. Even your little cat brain can handle it.**

_Love!?_

**Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize. Yes, you baka, you love Kish! You can kick and scream and hold onto Masaya as much as you like, but what your heart wants is Kish.**

_How do you know?_

**Ichigo, are you really going to argue with the voices in your head?**

Ichigo snapped back into reality when she heard her cellphone ring. Once again marveling at how great Cynnth's cell service was, she answered it.

"Moshi-Moshi?" She said.

"Ichigo? Is everything alright? You never called me back last night," Masaya said worriedly. Ichigo almost asked him what he was talking about, then remembered that time was different on Earth and Cynnth. It was early evening on Cynnth, but early morning on Earth.

"I'm sorry, Masaya, something came up," Ichigo said.

"Something more important than calling your boyfriend?" Masaya asked somewhat grumpily.

"Look, I just had to deal with something, alright? So I didn't get a chance to call you, so what?" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh, geez, nice to know where I stand," Masaya said with a snarl.

"I've got something important to handle at the moment," Ichigo said. "I'll—"

"Ichigo Koneko-Chan!" Éclair called as she flew out of the Healer's Ward with a grin. "Risa Oba-San is going to wake Kish up in five minutes!"

"That's great, Éclair, I'll be right there." Ichigo said, praying Masaya hadn't heard the little girl's loud voice. However, her prayers were not answered.

"Koneko-Chan?" Masaya repeated softly, knowing only one person in the entire universe called Ichigo that nickname. "Ichigo, where are you?"

"I'm on the Cyniclon planet," Ichigo confessed, after watching Éclair bound back into the room, grinning and jumping up and down, eagerly counting down the seconds till she could hug her Onii-Chan.

"With _him_?" Masaya hissed.

"He has a name, you know," Ichigo said, clenching a fist tightly. "His name is Kish, and he's a really great guy."

"Ichigo, in case you've forgotten, he's not only tried to take over the world, but has also tried to kill you, me and your friends many times!" Masaya snapped.

"It wasn't really his choice, and he only did it because he was trying to help his people," Ichigo argued. "And he wasn't always trying to kill me. He's saved me just as many times as the Blue Knight ever did."

That apparently struck a nerve, as Masaya was silent.

"He's nearly died several times saving my sorry fuzzy tail, and not once did I deserve it," Ichigo continued. "I owe him my life."

"Why are you talking like this? Has he poisoned your mind?" Masaya demanded.

"No, but I think I've just finally saw the real Kish," Ichigo said. She took a deep breath, and said, "And I think I've finally realized that I love him, too."

Masaya was eerily silent again.

"You love him?" Masaya said at last. "Fine. Go make out with the stupid alien freak. See if I care. And when he breaks your heart and every bone in your body, I'll say 'I told you so'."

"You won't have that satisfaction," Ichigo said. "He loves me more than you ever can. My only regret was that I was so blind to it."

"You're an idiot, Momomiya, and someday you'll realize it and you'll want me back. But I won't take you back," Masaya sneered.

"You're assuming I would want to!" Ichigo yelled. "And I will not now nor ever degrade myself to that level!"

With that, she hung up her cellphone with a snap, her cheeks red and panting slightly with anger, frustration and as a result of yelling.

Then she noticed she had an audience. Several Cyniclons were staring at her with confused, fear-filled wide eyes, and from behind her she heard clapping. Ichigo turned around to see her fellow Mew Mews, Rin, Pie and Tart standing there. All except Pie and Zakuro were grinning, but both managed to look happy despite it.

"About time, you stubborn baka," Mint said, her eyes dancing with mischief. "That you realized you liked Kish more than 'just as a friend'."

Ichigo blushed slightly, and Zakuro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, word around base is that your Romeo is going to wake up in a few minutes," She said, giving Ichigo a half-smile. "I think you should go see him."

Ichigo nodded and stepped inside the Healers Ward. Rirī looked up from a book of herbs she had been reading.

"I thought I heard someone yelling from outside," She said, snapping the book shut. "Everything alright?"

"Is now," Ichigo said. "Kish?"

Rirī pointed at one of the doors.

"Mama and Éclair are already in there," She said. "Just knock and they'll let you in."

Ichigo thanked her and went to the door, knocking gently. The door was opened by a bright-eyed Éclair, who instantly grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her in.

"Risa Oba-San says that Kishy will still be sleepy when he wakes up, and maybe a little grumpy, but we can talk to him for a while." Éclair said happily.

Ichigo nodded and stood off to the side with Éclair, watching the Healers slowly and gently ease Kish out of his trance. He lay on a glass slab with a domed glass cover over top. There was a waist-high panel at his feet that Risa was fiddling with, that Ichigo knew was controlling Kish's healing session. Kish wore nothing except for a pair of cream colored shorts and he had his hair was down, the bandages and plaster having been removed before the treatment began. Ichigo was happy to see that any marks that remained from his injuries was completely gone.

Risa turned a dial and Kish's eyes flickered underneath his eyelids. With a slight groan, Kish's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and clenched and unclenched his fists once or twice, then wiggled his toes. Risa smiled and hit a button. Slowly, the glass dome receded.

"Good morning, Kisshu," Risa said, going to float beside Kish as he slowly sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Kish said. He looked across the room and grinned at Éclair. "See? Told ya, there's nothing to it."

Éclair just grinned and flew over to hug her brother. Kish held her in his arms for a moment and kissed the top of her head. Then he noticed Ichigo.

Ichigo gave him a smile and waved. Kish averted his gaze and turned his attention back to Éclair. Clearly, he was still remembering their 'conversation' from that morning.

A half-hour later, Kish had been examined to make sure that he was completely healed and was currently laying on a cot in the main area of the Healer's Ward. He was going to stay the night there, as per standard procedure following medpod treatment.

Éclair got Kish up-to-date on everything he missed while he ate dinner. When she finally ran out of things to say, there was quite a bit of awkward silence.

Ichigo took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had to talk with Kish.

"Hey, Éclair? Is it alright if Kish and I talk in private for a few minutes?" Ichigo asked. Éclair nodded.

"Éclair needs to go to her room, anyways. She needs to get Neko so she can sleep with Kishy tonight," Éclair said. After giving Kish a kiss on the cheek, she left the ward.

Kish and Ichigo stared at each other in silence. Ichigo shifted from foot to foot while Kish shifted positions against his pillows.

"So… what is it you want to talk about?" Kish asked, turning his eyes away.

"I did a lot of thinking, about what you said," Ichigo said nervously. "And, you're right. I had to choose."

Kish nodded, still not looking at her.

"Figured you would," He said, his ears drooping slightly. "I'm okay with it. I hope you and Aoyama are happy together."

Ichigo chuckled, tears coming to her eyes as she smiled.

"Kisshu, I didn't choose Aoyama," Ichigo said. "Actually, I broke up with him just before you got out of the medpod. I chose someone I should have from the beginning."

"Really? You chose Blondie? I mean, sure he's rich and all, but I didn't think you were into guys like him," Kish said, still not looking at her.

Ichigo burst into a peal of laughter and she went to sit beside Kish, taking his hand. Kish turned back to her, confusion clearly etched on his face.

"Kisshu, you baka, did that medpod rearrange your brain-cells?" Ichigo asked, ruffling Kish's hair. "I chose you. It should have been you all this time, I was just too blind to see it. Will you forgive me?"

Kish grinned and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, bringing her head towards his, gently placing his lips against hers as she wrapped her fingers in his forest green hair. Ichigo closed her eyes, feeling Kish's tongue enter her mouth, felt her own tongue go over his fangs. The kiss was full of passion and love, and Ichigo let herself get lost in those feelings. How had she ever seen this as wrong?

After what seemed like forever, Kish ended the kiss, leaving Ichigo panting and hungry for more. He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked in a husky voice. Ichigo grinned and lay down beside him, curled against his side, his arms around her.

"I love you, Koneko-Chan," Kish whispered into Ichigo's hair.

"I love you, too, Kish," Ichigo whispered back, still grinning.

Éclair peeked out from around the corner, smiling at her brother and his Koneko-Chan.

Éclair gently climbed into bed on Kish's other side. Ichigo gave the little girl a smile and reached her arm to hug Éclair as well as Kish. Together, all three of them slept soundly until the morning.

But not all were happy.

Cake sat in her room, wiping away tears. She had seen that stupid human girl kissing Kish, _her_ Kish!

Where other girls would see this as a loss and wallow in their defeat, Cake refused to do so.

No, Kish would still be hers. She just had to get rid of the human.

So she carefully snuck out of the base and teleported to an underground shrine for Deep Blue, remaining from his days of reign.

She kneeled on the ground, bowing her head.

"Forgive me, Deep Blue-Sama, for turning my back on you. I see now that it was foolish. I will do what I have to destroy the humans in your name and capture Earth for your glory." She whispered.

While all this was happening, Masaya Aoyama was pacing furiously, his now ex-girlfriend's words lingering in his head.

How could she be such a fool? What did that stupid alien have that he didn't? Couldn't Ichigo just see that he was using her?

Masaya fell to his knees, clutching his chest. What was this horrible yet familiar tearing sensation?

Then he knew, he remembered.

Deep Blue.

He had felt this when Deep Blue came to the surface, had taken over. Masaya hadn't known what to do, couldn't stop it as the alien god took over his body, though he had frantically tried everything he could think of. But now he let it happen, didn't fight.

Deep Blue's green-blue eyes snapped open. He was in a stone room with an altar and a girl with pale pink hair kneeling before it. He snarled at the girl as she jumped to her feet, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What is it you want?" He demanded.

"To-to make amends, Master Deep Blue-Sama," The girl said, shaken that her former lord was standing before her. She quickly bowed. "And I will help you get revenge for your defeat on Earth."

Deep Blue pondered this.

"How?" He asked. "How can you do that?"

"The Mew Mews are here on Cynnth, master," The girl said. "I will lure them into a trap so you may kill them. And Pie and Taruto as well."

"But not Kisshu, who betrayed me initially?" Deep Blue questioned, his head tilting to the side some.

The girl hesitated.

"You want him as your mate," Deep Blue stated. The girl nodded. Deep Blue smiled inwardly. Ah, he could use this to his advantage…

"Very well then," He said. "Kisshu will be your reward. I prefer his punishment to be the only one alive, having watched as his comrades and family die one by one before his eyes. I will meet with you tomorrow, to further discuss our plans. Until then, go on as you normally would."

"Yes, Master," The girl said, bowing low again.

With a sharp nod, Deep Blue disappeared. Cake stood up shakily, asking herself one question.

What did she just get into?

* * *

**Okay, so, yeah Deep Blue's back and Cake's up to no good. But, hey, there was fluff so it's all good right! :D**


	14. Chapter 13: I See The Light

**I try not to make a habit of this, but there is a song that goes with this chapter. It's 'I See The Light' from the Disney Tangled movie (which, by the way, I don't own either!). There is an # giving an estimate as to when to start playing the song, if you want to listen as you read.**

Chapter Thirteen: I See The Light

News that General Ikisatashi-Sama and Mew Ichigo were a couple spread through the fort like wildfire. Everyone stopped to stare at the two teenagers, walking hand-in-hand through the dining hall to sit with their friends for lunch, little Éclair leading the way.

"Got anything planned for tonight, Koneko-Chan?" Kish asked half-way through the meal.

"Nope, can't say I do," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"Because, provided nothing evil rears its ugly head, I'm taking you out on a date tonight," Kish said with a smirk. "I promised you paradise, and I keep my promises."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, feeling like she was going to burst on the inside from excitement.

"It's a date, then," She said.

So, that afternoon, Ichigo, the other Mews, Rin and Rirī went through her clothes, picking the perfect outfit for her date with Kish.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan brought no dress-up clothes, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed with a sigh.

"I honestly wasn't expecting to be going on dates, Pudding," Ichigo said.

"Don't worry," Rin said. "If you need to, you can borrow something from me."

"But you're so much taller than Ichigo," Lettuce said worriedly. "So that might not work."

"Ah hah!" Mint exclaimed, pulling a short red skirt out of Ichigo's suitcase. "So that's what happened to that skirt!"

"Oops," Ichigo said, blushing. She had forgotten that the skirt actually belonged to Mint when she packed it. "Sorry."

"No, this is perfect!" Mint said with a grin. "Now all we need is a top…"

After raiding the other girls' various wardrobes, they found a perfect matching black top that showed just a little hint of Ichigo's stomach (this coming from Zakuro's suitcase) and a pair of cute black sandals (from Rirī, who was somehow Ichigo's shoe size despite their obvious height difference).

That evening, Ichigo met up with Kish. He was dressed in long black pants, a green shirt and his trademark boots. In his hand was a large basket.

"Hey," Kish said, giving Ichigo a grin as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing as always."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, blushing. "You clean up nice yourself."

"I do, don't I?" Kish said with a smirk. Ichigo rolled her eyes, but was glad to see that Kish's cocky attitude was back.

"So, where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been dying to give you a grand tour of Cynnth since you arrived," Kish said, looping his arm through Ichigo's. "One place in particular that is perfect for a picnic dinner."

They left the base and Kish teleported them far away. They arrived on the top of a grassy mountain.

"Come here," Kish said, gently pulling on Ichigo's hand and leading her to the edge of the mountain.

"Wow," She whispered, her eyes widening.

The view before her was magnificent: she could see the rolling hills and mountains, the valleys and the plains, the high trees that she knew were not there a year before. There was a beautiful pink, purple and orange sunset, the light sparkling on a nearby lake and river. She heard a waterfall somewhere to their right.

"It's so beautiful," Ichigo said, awestruck. She had never seen any landscape like this before.

"Do you know what this mountain is called, Koneko-Chan?" Kish whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "Ichigo Mountain."

"You're making that up," Ichigo said with a grin. Kish returned the grin.

"Nope. It's one-hundred percent true. And I'll tell you why." He said. He led her to a large bush covered with ripe, juicy strawberries. Kish gently tugged on one and it fell into his hand. "When the Mew Aqua began to work, strawberry plants began to pop up all over this mountain. Only here, and nowhere else. Well, Pie, Tart and I were allowed to name some of the new places and cities that were being built, and I picked out the name for this mountain. It made me smile to come here and see these strawberries, because they reminded me of you. It only seemed fitting that you were this mountain's namesake. Hoping that maybe one day, I could bring you here."

Ichigo couldn't stop smiling, her eyes watering. She threw her arms around Kish and kissed him.

"So, I take it you like it here?" Kish asked with a smirk as he kissed the top of her head.

"I do," Ichigo said, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"Well, believe it or not, the grand tour isn't finished yet," Kish said. "You just have to wait until after the sun sets to see it."

"But, how will I see it in the dark?" Ichigo asked, her brow furrowed. Kish just grinned.

"You'll see," He said. "Come on, let's eat."

Kish led her back to their basket and pulled out a large blanket, spreading it on the grass. Ichigo helped him pull the food out of the basket and spread it out on the blanket.

They ate and chatted as the sun slowly began to set and darkness began to shroud the mountain.

"Do we have a flashlight or something?" Ichigo asked. In the darkness, she saw Kish smirk again, his white fangs gleaming in the dark.

"Nope," He said. "We've got something better."

That was when Ichigo saw them: the little balls of light coming out from nowhere. The lights were many different colors: hot pink, golden yellow, light green, neon purple and bright blue. The Mews' colors.

#

"They're like the fireflies on Earth," Kish said, holding out his finger for one to land. One of the bright pink ones settled on to his finger and Ichigo stared at it in amazement. "But these were born out of the Mew Aqua. Since it came from the Mews, they have your colors. That's why they are called FireMews."

"They're beautiful," Ichigo whispered.

"Hold out your finger," Kish said. Ichigo did so and Kish carefully coaxed the FireMew onto Ichigo's finger. "FireMew, meet Mew Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled at the little bug that crawled on her finger.

"_All those days, watching from the windows. All those years, outside looking in,_" Ichigo sang softly as she stood up, the FireMew still on her finger. "_All that time, never even knowing just how blind I've been._

"_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight,_" Ichigo sang as she went over to where a swarm of the FireMews were gathered. "_Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be._

"_And at last I see the light,_" She sang as the FireMews flew around her. "_And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new._" A FireMew landed on her nose and she smiled. "_And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted._"

As she watched the FireMew float away into the night, she sang softly,

"_All at once, everything is different,_" She looked over her shoulder at Kish, who was grinning widely at her. "_Now that I see you._"

Ichigo went back over to Kish.

"And I finally have seen the light," She said, grinning at him.

Kish smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Before Ichigo knew what was happening, Kish was leading her around the grassy plain, dancing with her. Ichigo looked up and Kish smiled at her.

"And I'm sorry for causing your blindness," Kish said softly. "I wasn't exactly giving you tons of reasons to look at me."

Then he too began to sing.

"**All those days, chasing down a daydream. All those years, living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were,**" Kish sang, cupping her cheek. "**Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here, it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go.**"

"_**And at last I see the light,**_" They sang together.

"**And it's like the fog has lifted,**" Kish sang.

"_**And at last I see the light.**_"

"_And it's like the sky is new,_" Ichigo sang as she stared up into Kish's golden eyes.

"_**And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted,**_" They sang together. Kish laid his forehead against Ichigo's, their noses touching. "_**All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you.**_

"_**Now that I see you,**_" They ended in a whisper, their lips coming together in a kiss.

They stood at the top of the mountain for a long time, trapped in the other's embrace, glad that they both finally seen the light.

When Kish and Ichigo finally returned to the base, they found it oddly quiet.

"Lights out isn't for another hour," Kish said, checking a small timepiece he kept on his wrist. "What's going on?"

"Kish! Ichigo!"

The couple turned to see Pie and Rin running towards them. Rin had tear stains running down her cheeks, and Pie looked furious and worried.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. "What's wrong?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but more tears ran down her face. She buried her face in her brother's chest. Pie comfortingly wrapped his arm around her. Kish and Ichigo both turned to Pie, silently begging for an explanation.

"Rozū and Éclair have been kidnapped," Pie said sadly.


	15. Chapter 14: Abduction and Old Enemies

**Alright, just so you all know, the next few chapters won't have as much Kishigo focus as the ones before. The Kishigo scenes will still come, I promise.**

Chapter Fourteen: Abduction and Old Enemies

"What?" Kish said in a whisper, his eyes wide. He began to tremble and grasped Ichigo's hand tightly.

"How did this happen?" Ichigo asked.

"We still do not know," Pie said. "We found Chun Mee in Éclair's room, unconscious. She is in the Healer's Ward at the moment, and Mama thinks she will wake up in a few minutes. Hopefully, she will be able to give us more details."

Kish nodded and the four teenagers made their way to the Healer's Ward. They arrived to find the other Mews, Rirī, Curry and Risa, crowded by the bedside of the unconscious Chun Mee, all looking worried.

"Do we know anything?" Kish asked. "Have any clues or indication as to who took the girls?"

"No," Curry said grimly. "The door to Éclair's room was broken down, and we found one of Rozū's swords. But the only blood we have found thus far was Chun Mee's."

As if on cue, the Cyniclon teen on the cot opened her eyes blearily. She slowly raised her hand to the bandages on her head and looked around. When she saw the Ikisatashis, she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed. "I tried to protect them. He was just so strong…"

"Shh, it's alright," Lettuce said soothingly, stroking Chun Mee's curls.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Pie asked.

"The girls were playing together, so I decided to read," Chun Mee said, tears still running down her face as she stared up at the ceiling. "Then, we heard banging on the door. I stood up to investigate, but before I was on my feet, the door was flung open.

"I jumped in front of the girls, and I heard Rozū call for her swords. A tall man entered the room. He grabbed me and flung me against the wall and I hit my head. I guess Rozū tried to attack him and he knocked away one of her swords. I think he broke the wrist of the hand holding the other one because I heard her scream in pain. Just before I blacked out, I saw him take…"

Chun Mee began to sob hard again.

"Can you describe the man?" Kish asked.

Chun Mee nodded.

"Tall," She choked out, rubbing her eyes. "Long black hair, loose. Pale green-blue eyes. Wore a long, dark blue robe that went to his feet."

The Mews, Pie, Tart and Kish froze, their eyes wide with horror.

"No," Mint whispered. "No, this can't be."

"He's dead!" Ichigo said, her heart in her throat. "I watched him die myself!"

"How did this happen?" Pie questioned out loud.

"Who?" Risa demanded. "Who is it? Who has abducted my daughters? Do you know this person?"

"Unfortunately, we do," Zakuro said grimly. "You could say he's the reason we all met in the first place."

"I don't understand, who is it?" Rirī asked.

"Someone we hoped to never see again," Tart said, his fists clenched.

"Deep Blue has kidnapped Éclair and Rozū." Kish said, staring at the floor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kish held his head in his hands, let his shoulders relax as Ichigo gently massaged them, but he couldn't let his head rest.

Kish, Ichigo and the others sat in Kish's office, all quiet, thousands of thoughts and worries going through their minds.

"How did he even get in?" Kish asked, this question being one of those at the front of his train of thought. "You cannot teleport inside this base. I personally saw to that."

"I have the answer to that, General-Sama," One of the members of Kish's staff—the woman with bright purple hair named Grape—said as she entered the office.

"Apparently, whoever this was had someone on the inside working for him," Grape continued.

"Do we know who?" Curry asked.

Grape nodded.

"An assistant healer named Cake," She said.

"Is she still on base?" Kish demanded.

"Yes sir," Grape said.

"Bring her to me. I'll question her myself," Kish said with a sneer.

"That will be a rather hard task for you to accomplish, General-Sama," Grape said calmly. "She is dead."

"What!" Came the surprised response from the room.

"We found her corpse fifteen minutes ago, beside one of the side entrances. The guards that were there are dead as well," Grape said. "Healer Ginzing estimates that she hasn't been dead for very long, possibly just shortly after Chun Mee was knocked out, so no more than an hour. The murder weapon appears to have been a sword, and that the murderer took it with him."

"Deep Blue has a thing for running people through with his sword," Kish said, rubbing a spot on his stomach. Though there was no mark, Ichigo knew that that was the exact spot that Deep Blue's sword had pierced when he had stabbed Kish during the final battle. Ichigo shook the image of a cold, lifeless Kish bleeding on the floor in front of her out of her mind.

"She obviously trusted him well enough to turn her back to him, because that is where the wound initially starts." Grape said. "Judging by the expression on her face, she was caught by surprise."

"She was expecting something from him, then," Zakuro said. "A reward, perhaps?"

"Cake had a roommate, right?" Tart said. "Maybe she knows something."

"Pu-erh is seeing into that," Grape said. "He should be bringing Darjeeling around shortly."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Kish barked, irritably drumming his claws against the desktop.

Another member of Kish's staff entered with a small teenage girl with hair the color of gold and light green eyes, who looked scared and was shaking slightly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Take a seat, Darjeeling," Kish requested. The trembling girl took a seat.

"I swear, I didn't know what she was doing," Darjeeling said, her voice cracking. "I would have stopped her, or told someone, I swear."

"No one is blaming you, Darjeeling," Kish said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and he gave her a gentle smile. "We just want to know what you know, so that we can piece together what happened and take action."

Darjeeling sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I know Cake liked you, General-Sama," Darjeeling said. "And she knew you didn't return the feelings. But, when she learned that you loved Mew Ichigo, and she returned the feelings, it was almost like she didn't care. I mean, she cried a lot, but when she woke up, it was like the crush was never there."

"Do you know if she left the base at any point over the past few days?" Kish asked.

Darjeeling shook her head.

"She left our room in the middle of the night last night," She said. "I only heard her leave, but I didn't hear her come back, so I don't know how long she was gone for. I thought nothing of it at the time, thinking she just went to get a drink or some food. She could have left then, I guess."

"Is there anything else you can think of?" Grape asked.

Darjeeling thought for a moment.

"I know that if she did leave the base, it would be her first time doing so," Darjeeling paused. "Cake… For her it was all or nothing. She wasn't afraid go to drastic measures to achieve her goals. I also know that she was very devoted to Deep Blue before his fall. I honestly don't know what led her to join our side. I don't think she could have been capable of being a spy. I don't like speaking ill of the dead, especially given the situation, but I know that if a battle broke through our defenses, she'd be the first to surrender." She paused again. "I think the enemy has gone too far this time. I want this war ended. If this information helps in any way, then I will always be thankful that I gave it to you."

"Thank you, Darjeeling," Kish said. "I know this was hard for you, and I commend you for your bravery. You are dismissed."

"Arigato, General-Sama," Darjeeling said as she stood up. She bowed, then left.

Once the door was closed, Kish sank into his chair again.

"I need the guards' statements from last night, see if they saw Cake leave," Kish said. "And if any of them did and didn't stop her or report it, I want them demoted and Court Martialed immediately."

"Yes sir," Grape said, bowing her head.

Suddenly, Wasabi burst into the room, out of breath.

"General-Sama," He panted.

"Yes, Wasabi, what is it?" Kish demanded.

Wasabi looked at Kish with a horror-filled gaze.

"Deep Blue's Warriors," He said. "They've sent a messenger. With a message for you." Wasabi took a deep, steading breath. "A message he claims is from Deep Blue himself."

* * *

**Yes, Deep Blue killed Cake. No, it wasn't just because I didn't know what to do with her after that. Though, it was a leading contribution...**


	16. Chapter 15: Shooting the Messenger

**Okay, so in all honesty, I've got writers block for this story, which is very frustrating because I am so close to the end and know how I want it to end, it's just getting there that's the problem. Therefore, I'm not going to update till next Monday (Yes, along with the first chapter of Alien Upgrade). Updates will continue to be weekly until further notice.**

Chapter Fifteen: Shooting the Messenger

The Ikisatashis, the Mews, Grape and Wasabi all ran towards the entrance hall, where the guards were keeping the messenger.

The messenger was a wiry Cyniclon, with black, snake like eyes, a would-be charming smile and thick black hair. He seemed pleased that his presence had gathered a crowd.

"Messenger," Kish yelled from the top of the grand stone staircase. Down below, the messenger looked up and smiled viciously as he saw Kish, who was gripping the railing before him. "I am here. As commander of this fort and army, I order you to speak your message!"

"As you wish, _General_," The messenger said mockingly with a bow. He cleared his throat and looked around at the multitude around him. "My estranged brothers and sisters, I bring you a message from none other than our mighty, glorious Master, Deep Blue-Sama. Your so called 'leader' claims to have witnessed the almighty's death on Earth. And, yes, at the time, it was the truth. Deep Blue was dead. But now, he has miraculously returned to life, and wants nothing more than to return to his beloved children. He promises us care and protection. He promises us Earth, which is ours by natural rights and law! And more importantly, he guarantees the complete destruction of the human race! We are the Cyniclons, made strong by Deep Blue! Together, we shall take back our true planet!

"Deep Blue knows you have strayed from his path. He understands that you were misled by the elaborate tales of treachery told by Ikisatashi Kisshu and his brothers. But, if you return to him, know that no harm will come to you. You will be welcomed back with open arms. However, there is a price to be paid. There is blood to be shed. _The traitors must die at Deep Blue's hand!_

"Therefore, I urge you to deliver the ones that were once Deep Blue's pride and joy, his favorite soldiers, our 'Chosen Ones', to him to be executed. I call in the name of Deep Blue for the arrest and subsequent deaths of Ikisatashi Pie-"

Pie remained emotionless, as if he had a death warrant issued for him every day.

"Ikisatashi Taruto-"

Tart scowled, but otherwise didn't react.

The messenger's eyes gleamed with malice as he said,

"And, of course, our esteemed General-_Sama_. Ikisatashi Kisshu."

Kish frowned, glaring at the messenger. Risa and Curry both looked like they were planning the man's murder.

"You guys really are bakas if you think we'll do that!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"What did Deep Blue do for us, huh?" Another yelled. "He could have made our lives much better, but he didn't."

"Yeah, it's only because of these boys and the Mew Mews we are able to live in a better world!" Someone else yelled.

The rest of the crowd started yelling and shouting in agreement.

"Ah, I knew you would say that," The messenger said with a knowing chuckle. "That you would try to defend your misguided boy-General and his tagalong brothers-" (Here Pie's eyebrow twitched and his lips went thin and Tart snarled 'Tagalong?') "-And, of course, who could forget the Mew Mews? Five human girls, mutated by their own people to fight against our strongest warriors. Both sides of the war composed of mere children, but of course there was one main difference between the sides: these human girls had never touched a weapon in the entirety of their lives before they were mutated. And yet they were expected to fight three who have been trained since infancy in the ways of Cyniclon war-craft? An easy win, you would think? But no. Though they tried to hide it, Deep Blue knows better.

"It was all a trap for our Master, one he had to fall into for our well-being. He knew that five ordinary humans couldn't defeat the cream of Cynnth's warriors. And yet every time battle was engaged, the Mew Mews left victorious. Our great one soon realized that it was only a set-up, a snare to bring him into the open so that he could be killed. The treacherous ones have been deceiving you this entire time. And for what? Just to be hailed as heroes."

The messenger flashed a sickening smile up at the Ikisatashi brothers and Mew Mews.

"Unworthy heroes." He added, just loud enough for the ones at the top of the stairs could hear.

"Are you done yet?" Kish asked innocently, sounding bored. "'Cause it's almost sun-up, and it's muffin day in the Dining Hall, and if you don't get there early, all the ones with strawberry chunks are gone."

The messenger smile fell into a scowl as he turned scarlet with fury.

"You act like this is nothing!" He yelled. "Like our almighty god doesn't want to see your head served to his exaltedness on a silver platter!"

Kish shrugged nonchalantly.

"Deep Blue is all bark and no bite," Kish said, leaning casually against the barrier at the top of the stairwell. "If he really wanted me dead, he'd come here himself instead of sending a squawking bird to deliver his message."

The messenger began to shake.

"Insolent baka!" He spat, his teeth clenched.

"Yeah, I am," Kish said with a cheeky smirk. "But I'm a smart baka." He leaned his arms on the banister, glaring down at the man, his face suddenly dead serious again. "You take a message back to Deep Blue for me. Tell him if he wants me and my brothers dead, we're taking him down with us and sending him right back to hell where he belongs. Oh, and that if he harms our sisters at all while they are in his encampment, we will make sure it is a long, slow and painful death."

Kish looked around at his troops.

"Anyone who wants to go back to Deep Blue, do so now, no one will stop you. But know that if you do, not one soldier that remains will blanch when they meet you on the field of battle," He called out.

No one moved.

"We will stand by you, General-Sama!" Someone yelled and the troops roared with agreement.

The messenger was still fuming, even more so now that no one seemed to be taking him seriously.

"You have till sundown!" He yelled at the crowd. "To change your minds! Bring us the Ikisatashi brothers—alive—and you will be spared."

As he made his way for the entrance and Kish nodded at the guards to let the messenger through as he yelled over his shoulder,

"Sundown!"

The troops watched as the messenger left the barriers of their fort. Suddenly, with a sharp _thwang_, the messenger fell to the ground, an arrow with red fletches lodged in his shoulder.

The messenger glared over his injured shoulder to see Risa standing in the doorway, bow in hand and pulling out another arrow from the quiver on her waist. Everyone was staring at her with surprise. Her husband and children looked the most surprised, as they had not seen her slip away.

"Please do inform Deep Blue-_Sama_," She said, using the honorific mockingly. The Mews quickly learned where Pie got that painfully calm voice he used when he was furious. "Of my opinion on his desire to kill my sons." She notched the arrow as she said, "And if you could pass along my opinion of him kidnapping my daughters, it would be much appreciated."

She pulled the string back to her cheek before letting it loose, the arrow zipping through the air. She frowned as the arrow became lodged in the ground where the man had stood before he teleported away.

Cursing, Risa unstrung her bow and put it in her quiver. She turned around to see that everyone was staring at her.

"Why are you all still standing here?" She demanded, putting her hand on her bow. "The show is over! Go!"

Quickly, the crowd dispersed, fearing Risa and her wrath. Once the hall was empty, the Mews and other Ikisatashis came down to the floor.

"That was awesome, Risa Oba-San, na no da," Pudding said as she jumped over the last five steps of the staircase. Risa smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Pudding," She said. Then she frowned. "I would have liked to have put it through his heart. I should have."

"No, I wanted him to return to Deep Blue," Kish said. "Let him know we're not afraid of him."

"Speak for yourself!" Mint said incredulously.

"I was," Kish said. "But at least now I know how we rescue Éclair and Rozū."

"How?" Zakuro asked.

Kish smirked.

"We go up to the front door and knock," He said. "And they let us in."


	17. Chapter 16: Storming the Castle

**Hopefully this will get updated next week, but I'm not sure if it will or not. I've got the worst kind of writers block: where I know what I want, I'm just too lazy to do so. *shifts guiltily***

Chapter Sixteen: Storming the Castle

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded, her entire body going cold with fear as she slowly realized where Kish's train of thought was going. And she didn't like the destination.

"I mean, they practically just gave us the instruction manual on how to get in," Kish said, starting to pace madly as his plan formed.

"General, I do not like where it sounds like this plan is going," Grape said with a frown.

"But do we have any other choice?" Kish asked, stopping his pacing briefly. "We bring an entire army straight to Deep Blue, all there to 'beg for forgiveness' and to hand me over for 'execution'. Then, once we have them lured into a false sense of security, we attack."

"Wait, just you?" Tart asked, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, well, I think I've drug you and Pie too far into this mess already, so I wasn't going to volunteer you," Kish said with a half-smile.

"Tart and I are responsible for our own actions," Pie said. "We made our decisions and have stood by them, and we are not changing that now."

"Besides, these are our sisters who need rescuing," Tart added, grinning with mischief in his eyes. "Deep Blue's gotta pay for that."

"So if you are being brought before that monster with the possibility of losing your head, so are we," Pie said, putting his hand on Kish's shoulder. Kish gave his brothers a grin.

"Thanks guys," He said.

"No."

They turned to Risa, who was enraged.

"I absolutely forbid it!" She said. "There has to be another way, there are too many risks…"

"That is why we have to do this," Pie said. "Because if we do not take a chance here and now, it will be impossible to rescue Rozū and Éclair and defeat Deep Blue."

"Well, needless to say, I do not like that you are practically skipping on your way to your own execution," Risa snarled as she began to pace madly, everyone wisely stepping out of her path. "It is by some unknown miracle that you managed to survive that monster thus far."

"Not unknown, just Mew Aqua," Tart muttered.

"SHUT UP TARUTO!" Pie and Kish snapped at the same time, but it was too late. Risa had heard what Tart had said.

"Mew Aqua," She whispered, her eyes narrowing. "What happened with the Mew Aqua?"

"NOTHING!" Pie, Kish, Tart and the Mews quickly lied together.

"It is a restorative," Risa muttered, already working the answer out in her head. "It brought life to a dead planet." Her eyes widened as she looked up. "And perhaps it does the same for a dead body?"

She noted the hesitation in her sons' eyes, and the panicked look they exchanged.

"What happened?" She demanded with a snarl.

"Well, I think it's time to assemble the troops now, get them caught up on the plan," Kish said quickly with a cheeky grin. "Uh, if anyone needs me, I'll be, uh, in War Council!"

And with that he grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran off.

"I believe the armory needs to be, um, inventoried!" Pie said quickly as he floated towards the opposite direction. "Yes, inventoried. Must be done. Bye!"

"And I'll be…" Tart started, but then gulped as he saw his mother's stony eyes and started to back off. "Anywhere but here!" He snatched Pudding on his way out of the front room.

The remaining Mews, Rin and Rirī also quickly dispersed.

"I am surprised you are letting them go this easily," Curry observed to his wife. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Try as they might, they cannot run forever," She paused and looked up her husband sadly. "We are taking our sons like animals to the slaughterer, just so we can save our daughters."

Curry wrapped Risa in his arms, pressing her into his chest.

"We will not let any of our children die at Deep Blue's hand," Curry promised her, running his fingers over the loose curls. "I trust Kisshu and his plan, risky though it may be. He would not suggest it if he did not think it would work."

"I want this to be over," Risa said, her eyes watering. "I want to finally live in peace, raise our children without fear of dying by blade or by plague."

Curry held her tightly.

"I know," He said, kissing his wife's head. "That is what I want as well."

Risa buried her face into her husband's chest and, for the first time since learning of her daughters' kidnappings, sobbed.

She just wanted her family together and safe again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo watched as Kish stood hunched over a large map, moving several figurines around on the board and muttering to himself.

"Kish," She said softly. "Is… is this really a good idea? Is it safe?"

Kish didn't meet her eyes.

"I don't know, Koneko-Chan," He whispered. "It's the only plan I've got and I've got to go with it."

Ichigo went to stand beside him.

"At the cost of your head?" She asked, gently rubbing her hand on the back of Kish's neck.

"At the cost of _all_ our heads," Kish said with a frown. He turned to look at Ichigo sadly. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm willing to die so that my sisters are safe." He twirled one of the figurines in his fingers, staring at it. "Éclair's all I have left of my parents. And for the longest time all I had to live for. I will do whatever it takes to get her home."

"I know you will," Ichigo said, wrapping her arms around him. "But there's got to be another way, a way that guarantees you're alive at the end of this."

"Deep Blue's killed me once," Kish said, hugging Ichigo, pressing her tightly to him. "I'm not going to let him do it again." He sighed as he kissed the top of Ichigo's head, gently running his fingers over her pigtails. "I'm sorry for dragging you and the Mews into this, Koneko-Chan."

"If you hadn't, I'd still be stuck with Aoyama, deluding myself into thinking I was in love with him," Ichigo said. She lifted her head so that she was looking up at him. "Kish, there is no place I'd rather be than at your side. I may not like this plan, but you can bet that I'm going to have your back in this."

Kish chuckled.

"We're unstoppable, then, if we're fighting side-by-side," He said. "Deep Blue's going to regret showing his ugly mug once we get ahold of him."

Ichigo smiled.

"Remind me to give him a kick between the legs for kidnapping Éclair," She said.

"Every chance I get," Kish said with a grin.

He kissed Ichigo, long and deep and passionately.

When they broke off, Kish smiled sadly and took Ichigo's hand.

"Come on," He said. "Time to debrief the troops."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kish frowned as he listened to the roars of outrage from his troops.

"There's got to be a better way!"

"This is foolishness!"

"We're not going to bring you in chains to that-"

"QUIET!" Kish roared and the hall became still, all staring up at Kish.

"Look," He yelled, spreading his arms. "If anyone's got a better idea, speak up now!"

No one spoke.

"Exactly," Kish said. He took a deep breath. "I know the risks. Pie and Tart know the risks. And we're willing to take them because not only do we think this will bring an end to this war, but because Deep Blue has targeted our family. He took two little girls—our sisters—from their family for no other reason than he was pissed off because he couldn't take over Earth. He never wanted Earth for us. He wanted it for himself, for reasons I don't even want to be able to comprehend. Deep Blue is a tyrant, one we cannot let continue to grow in power. We cannot go back to the way things were.

"This is our chance to finally be able to live in peace. To live without worrying which one of our children, our siblings, our parents, our friends are going to die because of lack of food and a plethora of disease. Deep Blue has had control of our lives for far too long, and frankly I'm sick of it. Let's end this tonight. Let's get our freedom."

The hall erupted into cheers and Kish took a deep breath.

Now the easy part was done.

Three hours to sundown, Kish, Pie and Tart allowed themselves to have their wrists chained behind their backs. The troops were assembled. They bore no weapons, though a few carried daggers or knives hidden away. The Mews wore hooded cloaks and traditional Cyniclon clothing, each clutching their pendant, ready to transform on a seconds notice.

Kish, Pie and Tart were brought to the front of the convoy, with a few 'guards' carrying spears beside them. The Mews and Ikisatashis were put in the middle, where they wouldn't be noticed as easily. Kish turned and looked behind him. Every member of his army—fighter or not—stood behind him, ready to put an end to the fighting that had lasted too long, to destroy the dictator that had controlled them for even longer. Seeing everyone so somber, he grinned and called out,

"Alright, everybody, let's have fun storming this castle!" He yelled. Around him, people started laughing and grinning, the Mews in particular as they knew Kish was quoting something he had more than likely picked up on Earth.

"General-Sama?" Grape whispered from beside Kish. Though she wasn't Kish's second-in-command, they thought it would look more believable for her to have taken control of the army than Curry. Grape bit her lip hesitantly and said, "Do you think this will work?"

"It'll take a miracle," Kish muttered, though he continued to grin. "Let's move out."

Grape nodded and called for the troops to begin their trek.

And, what felt like to all of them far too soon, they were knocking on Deep Blue's door.

A guard dressed in blue opened the door, completely surprised to see an entire army at the door.

"Sup?" Kish said with a smirk.


	18. Chapter 17: In the Throne Room

**Ta-da! The awesome and amazing Soccer-Geek has emerged from her hiatus and accompanying writer's block!**  
**Ichigo: "Stop calling laziness writer's block, baka!"**  
**Me: "Shut up, baka neko!"**  
**Ichigo: "Taking insults from other animes now are we? Animes you were watching when you should have been writing?"**  
**Me: "Ichigo, do not make the author angry! I can easily change the end of this story so that you end up having make-out sessions with Tart instead of Kish!"**  
**Ichigo: "Ew..."**  
**Tart: "Please do not drag me into this."**

**Anyways... yeah. Hiatus. Writer's block. Watching Fruba. It's all over now. I'm back and almost done with this story. Including this one and the epilogue, there's just five more chapters left.**

**Ichigo: "And you haven't even written the last three!"**  
**Me: "I'm working on it! They will all be done by next week!"**  
**Ichigo: "Sure they will..."**

**Pay no attention to the catgirl in my Author's Note. Instead, enjoy this chapter.**

**Ichigo: "And this is why she doesn't own TMM and never will, folks."**

Chapter Seventeen: In The Throne Room

Kish, Pie, Tart and their troops were led through the hallways and entered a large stone room. At the end of the room was a raised platform, where on a large golden throne sat Deep Blue. Beside his throne, also in chains, was Rōzu and Éclair. Rōzu was favoring her right wrist, but held the tear-stained Éclair to her protectively. They both looked scared, but brightened as they saw their brothers.

"Pie-Chan, Tart-Chan," Rōzu said with a grin.

"Kishy," Éclair breathed, tears coming to her eyes, overjoyed at seeing her older brother, who grinned and winked at her.

Deep Blue stood up and all was silent. Slowly, he stepped off the platform, his footsteps echoing throughout the room. Kish noticed that Deep Blue had bloodstained bandages wrapped around his hand and then some more on the opposite arm. The three boys exchanged glances and Tart and Kish grinned while the corner of Pie's mouth lifted, realizing that Rōzu had managed to land a few blows before Deep Blue broke her wrist.

"Hey, long time no see," Kish said, breaking the silence with a smirk aimed at Deep Blue. "No, seriously. It's like you died and then… Oh, yeah, my bad."

Deep Blue frowned at Kish.

"I could say the same of you, Ikisatashi," He spat. Kish's grin just grew wider.

"That's the funny thing about me," He said. "You keep getting rid of me and yet every time you think you've succeeded, ta da! There I am! Right in your face. Weird how that keeps happening, right?"

Deep Blue frowned.

"This is why I preferred Pie and Taruto over you. Less mouth," He snapped.

"Hey, your loss," Kish said with a shrug. "Speaking of losses, Tree-Hugger, I really do enjoy kissing your girlfriend. Oh, wait that was why we were speaking of losses. Because she's not yours anymore." He grinned. "Ichigo's _all_ mine."

Deep Blue merely stared at Kish.

"You are oddly cocky for someone who has been brought before me in chains and about to lose their head," Deep Blue said coolly.

"Stress-coping mechanism," Kish said. "You'd be amazed what cracking a few jokes on your way to meet death does for your confidence. I recommend you try it."

Deep Blue growled and turned to look out over the troops, apparently having decided he was done talking with Kish. Plus he was starting to get a headache from talking with the boy.

"My estranged children, I am glad to see you have seen the light and have returned to your master," Deep Blue said through the hall. "You strayed from the path, but as your loving master, I will forgive you. However, there will have to be a sacrifice. The blood of the Ikisatashi brothers."

There was silence, no one quite sure how to react. The Mews met eyes with the others, knowing not to move until Kish gave the signal. Rin and Rirī clasped hands with their parents, all of them trembling slightly, wondering if any second now they would watch their brothers and sons die before their eyes without so much as a warning.

Deep Blue started to speak again.

"However, I am merciful," He said. "There only has to be one death. To Pie and Taruto Ikisatashi, I will give a second chance. They can return to my side, and together, we will take over not only Earth, but every planet where there is sentient life."

Deep Blue stepped over to Tart.

"Taruto, child, I can understand how Kisshu lured you away, by making promises he couldn't keep. You believed in him, trusted him, but in the end it was all for naught. He spoke pretty words, but abandoned you when it came time to fight. Come back to my side, and I will never betray you as he did." He said, affectionately patting Tart on the head. Tart jerked away from Deep Blue.

"Never," Tart snarled.

Deep Blue frowned.

"Stubborn as ever, I see," He said. Shaking his head, he stepped towards Pie, who merely arched an pale-purple eyebrow at him.

"Pie, my most loyal follower," Deep Blue said. "The only one I can put my trust in. I forgive your betrayal with ease, because I know you regret it. Come back to my side, and you shall rule beside me, my equal, a prince. Every wish your heart desires granted. Come."

Deep Blue held out his hand, smiling in a friendly manner to Pie.

Pie stared at him long and hard, face and eyes blank. Kish and Tart exchanged a glance, wondering what he was about to do, what he would choose.

And, then, quickly and suddenly, Pie did something no one there expected.

He spat at Deep Blue's feet.

Several people gasped, horrified, even those in Kish's army. In the Cyniclon culture, it was the ultimate sign of hate and disrespect to spit at someone's feet.

Pie raised his head, glaring daggers at Deep Blue, who was seething with fury.

"I turned my back on my brothers once. And it will be only once," Pie said in a low voice. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Kish and Tart, both beaming with pride for their older brother. His gaze seemed to linger on Tart for a moment as he said, "And it will be something I regret for the rest of my life."

Deep Blue, still fuming, smacked Pie across the face with the hand he had just outstretched in 'friendship'. Pie flinched at the slap, but otherwise did not react.

"My patience is worn," Deep Blue snapped. "I tried my hardest with you three, tried to make you see reason. But you have made your point clear. And now, you will die."

He suddenly reached out and grabbed Kish by the scruff of the neck, pulling him before the throne, forcing him to his knees, bowing his head. Several people in the crowd gasped.

"Kish!" Rōzu whispered.

"Kishy!" Éclair whispered, tears running down her face.

Deep Blue materialized his sword and brought it back. Rōzu pulled Éclair to her, covering her sister's face and ears while shutting her own eyes tight.

"Any last words, Kisshu, before you are decapitated?" Deep Blue asked softly.

Kish looked up, smirking, his gold eyes gleaming as he said,

"For the fate of the world, we are at your service!"

He winked at Deep Blue as he added, "Nya!"

Deep Blue stared at Kish like he was insane. Which he probably was.

"What?" Deep Blue said, blinking a few times, but before he could react, his elven ears twitched at hearing:

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Deep Blue stared in horror as Tokyo Mew Mew appeared standing beside Tart and Pie, now free of their chains with their weapons out.

"Since Kish has already said the catch-phrase, we'll cut to the chase," Zakuro said, bringing out her whip. She wrapped it around Kish's arms, pulling him back to them and away from Deep Blue.

"As in, the part where you're going down," Mint said, grinning mischievously as she readied her bow.

"Geez, Zakuro, could you try to _not_ pull my arms out of socket?" Kish asked, rubbing his shoulder and rotating it once his chains were also removed. Zakuro merely shrugged a response. Kish grinned up at Deep Blue. "Really, Tree-hugger, you thought I would seriously come to you in chains with an entire army ready to surrender?"

Kish's grin grew even more wicked as he turned to gesture to army standing behind him, weapons at the ready. Deep Blue's warriors scrambled to get their own weapons, pointing them at Kish's army.

"And here you thought that being defeated by a neko-girl in all pink, your now ex-girlfriend none the less, was the only embarrassing thing that would happen to you," Kish said tauntingly.

Deep Blue laughed.

"Fool!" He yelled. "I am not defeated yet!"

"We had a feeling you would say that," Ichigo said. She quickly reached out and squeezed Kish's hand. They grinned at each other and nodded.

And so the battle was on.

While the others were fighting, Rirī and Risa checked on the two younger girls, freeing them from their chains. Éclair watched the battle with wide eyes as Risa and Rirī carefully splinted Rōzu's swollen wrist. Éclair felt herself begin to tremble as she watched Kish spar with Deep Blue.

And then, she stared in horror as Deep Blue stuck out his hand and made Kish freeze in the air, lightning crackling around him as he cried out. Deep Blue smiled cruelly at the defenseless Kish…

…And stuck his sword into Kish's abdomen, right where he had not six months prior.

As Kish hit the ground, he heard Éclair scream,

"KISH!"

Kish opened his eyes to see a teleportation portal open before him, Éclair tumbling out of it. She fell to her knees, and crawled over to him, crying as she grabbed onto his hands.

"'Clair," Kish muttered. "Go... Not safe."

"Please be okay, Kishy," Éclair begged through her sobs as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Éclair can't lose Onii-Chan too."

Kish's eyes widened as he saw Deep Blue raise his sword overtop of them, aiming right for Éclair's small back. Kish grabbed his little sister's upper arms, preparing to roll her away.

But before he could, a familiar shadow stood over them, cat tail hanging around her legs as Ichigo raised her Strawberry Bell up to meet Deep Blue's sword, glaring up at the Cyniclon 'god'.

"Give up, Mew Ichigo," Deep Blue hissed as he pushed his sword against Ichigo's Strawberry Bell.

"Never," Ichigo growled back. Around her body, she began to glow pale blue. "Not after what you have done. Not for kidnapping Éclair and Rōzu, not for trying to trick the Cyniclons, not for never truly wanting to help them. And especially not for hurting Kisshu."

Her eyes began to glow brighter and brighter as she screamed:

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! FOR ALL YOUR MISDEEDS, YOU WILL PAY!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Deep Blue was thrown back and Ichigo fell forward, hitting the ground. She heard several screams as people hid away from the blast that had come from the Strawberry Bell.

A few seconds later, it was over, the dust clear.

Pie carefully sat up, checking on Lettuce, whom he had thrown himself over to protect. They were both relieved to find the other unharmed save for some scratches and bruises. Tart bore some slightly deeper wounds on his back from where he had protected Pudding, but other than that, they were both alright. Zakuro and Mint both got to their hands and knees, looking around. Rin and Curry had found Risa, Rirī and Rōzu unharmed, though shaken. Everyone in the room turned to where the explosion had originated.

And then, everyone gasped.

Deep Blue crawled out of the wreckage from where the ceiling had partially collapsed, but this is not what stunned the room full of Cyniclons and Mew Mews.

Deep Blue stared at Ichigo, who was on her knees, staring in horror at the ground in front of her.

Deep Blue began to cackle.

"What are you going to do now, little Mew Mew?" He taunted.

For lying in front of her was the shattered remains of her Strawberry Bell.


	19. Chapter 18: The Final Duel

**Hmm. No more Strawberry Bell. I wonder what Ichigo's going to do now...**

**Ichigo: Baka! You already know!**  
**Me: *confused* I do?**  
**Ichigo: Yes! You wrote it!**  
**Me: *blinks* I did?**  
**Ichigo: *facepalms* Forget her and read on.**

Chapter Eighteen: The Final Duel

Ichigo felt tears run down her face as she stared at the broken pieces of her Strawberry Bell. Her trusty, reliable, always there when she needed it, Strawberry Bell. She felt like her heart was in pieces as well.

Deep Blue continued to grin.

"You are defeated, Mew Ichigo," He said, gloatingly. "You cannot fight without that Bell. I have won."

She swallowed hard, knowing he was right.

"Ichigo Koneko-Chan!"

Ichigo saw Éclair come up to her side.

"Ichigo Koneko-Chan, get up, you have to fight!" Éclair said, tugging on Ichigo's arm.

"I can't, Éclair," Ichigo whispered. "Deep Blue's right. I can't fight without my Bell. I've never fought with anything different. I can't defeat him without it."

"Yes, you can!" Éclair insisted. "It's not the Strawberry Bell that wins battles, it's Ichigo Koneko-Chan! And Éclair knows that Ichigo Koneko-Chan can defeat Deep Blue without it!"

"How?" Ichigo asked, looking up sadly at the little girl beside her.

Éclair just gave her a warm smile.

"Ichigo Koneko-Chan just has to believe in herself, and what she's fighting for," She said.

Éclair's words went straight to Ichigo's heart. She looked around. She saw the Mews, her comrades since the beginning and always were by her side, loyal and loving. The Cyniclons, former enemies, now friends, friends she wouldn't let suffer any more. Rin, Rirī, Rōzu, Éclair, who had all become sisters to her. Pie and Tart, who trusted her and the Mews enough to come to them when they needed help. Risa and Curry, who were just as loving and protective as her own parents, who just wanted their children to have a better life than they had.

She turned around to see Kish lying on the ground, his breathing shallow. Tears came to her eyes.

Kish, who loved her unconditionally from the start.

Kish, who she scorned and broke his heart, yet continued to love her.

Kish, who she finally realized wasn't the bad guy she thought he was.

Kish, who she finally realized she loved.

Éclair wrapped her arms around Ichigo.

"You can do it, Ichigo Koneko-Chan," Éclair whispered.

Both girls began to glow pale blue, as did the pieces of the Strawberry Bell. They trembled into the air, coming together. There was a flash of light and Ichigo reached out to catch what emerged from it.

Éclair smiled as she backed away from Ichigo, who climbed to her feet.

Ichigo held her arms at her side, then she flicked her wrists.

Everyone gasped again, and Deep Blue took a step back.

Ichigo raised her head smiling as she brought one of her fans up to hide the grin in an almost flirtatious manner.

The fans each had a pale pink background with a dark pink circle with a pale-pink copy of her Mew Mark in the middle. There was a small click and three blades emerged from the top.

Mentally thanking Rin for her many hours of tutelage and patience, Ichigo got into one of the positions the older girl had shown her for challenging an opponent.

"Dance with me, Aoyoma," She whispered. "For old times' sake."

Deep Blue sneered at her and raised his sword again, bringing it down sharply, only to find it blocked by Ichigo's fans.

Ichigo carefully deflected every blow Deep Blue tried to land on her. She landed none on him, but she was making him angrier and angrier with every block, which she knew was just as effective.

After a sloppy move from Deep Blue, Ichigo suddenly brought her leg in the air, kicking him between the legs. He reeled backwards, doubling over in pain.

"That," Ichigo said coolly. "Was for kidnapping Éclair and Rōzu."

With a howl of fury, Deep Blue brought down his sword. This time, though, instead of blocking the blow, Ichigo captured the sword between her two fans, twisting it out of his grip and throwing it aside. Then, Ichigo smiled.

"It's show-time," She whispered.

She brought the two fans together, crossing her wrists over each other so that the handles touched. She felt her body being lifted up, twirling in mid-air, like it always was before her attack. Snapping open her eyes, she threw aside her arms, separating the fans, calling out,

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY FINALE!"

And, with a howl of pain and defeat, Deep Blue dissolved in a flash of pink light, leaving nothing behind but ash.

Ichigo touched down to the ground, panting slightly. She smiled.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan, that was awesome, na no da!" Pudding cried out, glomping the cat girl.

"Thanks, Pudding," Ichigo said. Then her smile fell. "Kish!"

She turned and ran over to him, the other Mews following. He was surrounded by his brothers, sisters and adopted parents. Rin held his head in her lap, stroking his cheek, while Risa and Rirī tried to stanch the bleeding, but one look at both of them said that it was doing no good. Curry, Rōzu, Pie and Tart knelt beside Kish, none quite knowing what to do except be there. Éclair sat beside him, holding his hand as she cried. Ichigo crouched down beside Éclair, stroking Kish's hair. His glassy eyes blinked open. It was clear to everyone that he was fading fast.

"Kish," Ichigo whispered, tears filling her eyes. Kish smiled at her.

"Are you crying, Koneko-Chan?" He asked softly. He coughed and a trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.

"Kish," Ichigo whispered again, the tears spilling out. "I'll teach you something good."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, tasting his blood as her tongue entered his mouth. She felt tears run down her face the entire time, feeling his warm breath enter her mouth as he whispered her name. And then she felt nothing, felt him stop moving, the kiss end. She lifted her face and looked down at Kish.

His eyes were closed.

And he wasn't breathing.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo screamed in anguish.

_No! No! This can't be happening again…_

Ichigo sobbed as Éclair wailed as she realized she had just lost the last of the family she had been born into. Ichigo pulled the little girl to her and held her tight as they both poured out their grief.

Lost in their sorrow, no one realized that Ichigo's tears that had fallen onto Kish's face had sunk into his skin, glowing, or that his wound was healing itself.

Kish's eyes opened slowly. His head hurt, but he turned it anyway to see his girlfriend and little sister crying.

"What's with the tears, Koneko-Chan?" He whispered. "Why are you crying, Clair-bear?"

Éclair's elven ears shot straight up as she unburied her face from Ichigo's chest. Her eyes, still shining bright with tears, looked at Kish in complete surprise.

"Kishy?" She whispered. Kish grinned at her as he sat up, holding out his arms.

"Come give me a hug, Éclair," He said.

"ONII-CHAN!" Éclair cried out as she tore out of Ichigo's arms and threw herself at her brother, knocking him flat to the floor again, now sobbing again in relief. Kish held her to him as he sat up again, laughing slightly. Ichigo crawled over to him and grabbed one of his ears, turning him so that he faced her.

"That's twice now, Kisshu. You die on me one more time, and I will kill you," She growled, tears still streaming down her face.

"Love you too, Koneko-Chan," Kish said, leaning over to kiss her. When they broke off several minutes later, Ichigo smiled and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you, Kish," She said.

Kish, Ichigo and Éclair were suddenly hugged from all sides, the other Mews and Ikisatashis also relieved to see Kish alive and well again. There was a mixture of tears and laughter, everyone over-whelmed with different feelings.

They had all survived this battle by the skin of their teeth, but it had been worth it.

For the Cyniclons finally had their freedom.

* * *

**Yup. Ichigo gets a new weapon, Kish lives, Deep Blue doesn't. *throws celebration confetti***

**But this ain't all, folks! Still two more chapters and an epilogue to go! :D**

**Ichigo: That still aren't written. What happened to 'it will all be finished by next week' huh?**  
**Me: SHUT UP ICHIGO! I'M WORKING ON IT!**  
**Ichigo: Sure you are...**


	20. Chapter 19: After the Battle

Chapter Nineteen: After the Battle

"There must be some remaining Mew Aqua in you," Zakuro observed to Ichigo, who sat curled up beside Kish, a sleeping Éclair in his lap, on Kish's bed. "That's what brought Kish back."

"Thank goodness for that, then," Risa said from where she sat at Kish's feet, Rōzu in her lap, also sound asleep.

"Could it be that the Mew Aqua is what changed Ichigo's weapon as well?" Pie asked from where he sat in the armchair, Lettuce snuggled in his lap.

"Don't know," Ichigo said with a shrug. "Our weapons have never broken before."

"But you've got to admit that the new weapon is fitting," Rin said from where she sat cross-legged on the floor, braiding Rirī's hair. She grinned. "Just like I said."

"So, what happens now, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Tomorrow we discuss peace treaties, but the appointed leader of Deep Blue's fighters has already told me that a good ninety percent of their army was going to surrender anyways, because they had lost their faith in Deep Blue, many of whom only decided to give up on him when he arrived with Éclair and Rōzu as hostages," Kish said. He looked down at Éclair, sleeping soundly, her arms around him tightly. She had not let go of him once since he was revived, and no one was planning on prying her off of him. They all knew that the emotional trauma she had suffered was too severe to do that anytime soon.

Tart started chuckling.

"I can't believe she actually bit him," He said, nodding his head at Éclair.

The others smiled. Rōzu, under a great amount of pain meds while her broken wrist was being properly tended to, told them all about how she had fought Deep Blue with her swords, and while he was distracted with her, Éclair had flown up, grabbed Deep Blue's arm and sunk her fangs into his skin. At first, they all thought that it was the drugs talking, but Éclair confirmed it with a bashful yet proud grin.

"Alec and Lila would be proud," Curry said, standing up to come over to put his hand on Kish's head. "Of both of you."

Kish smiled sadly.

"I know they are," He said as he looked down at Éclair again. "I know they are."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

The next few days were rough all around, for Kish especially as he was once again shuffled from meeting to meeting. Kish's wrist, which had only recently been healed, always ached by the end of the day as he had signed his name so many times on official documents.

Éclair and Ichigo were a constant fixture to his side for the first few days, but by the fourth day, Éclair was just too tired to keep up. So Éclair, her sisters and the Mews would often stay in her room, Kish visiting in between meetings, often eating as he did so and only able to stay for less than five minutes, but fortunately it was long enough to assure Éclair that he was still fine. Kish had also made sure that Éclair had unlimited access to him after she had woken up from her nap sobbing uncontrollably from a nightmare involving Deep Blue killing Kish.

By the time they were finally done with meetings for the day, Kish was completely drained—physically and mentally. But he still managed to drag himself out of bed every morning. Ichigo wasn't quite sure how he managed to do that, but from the looks of it, it was taking a toll on him.

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly as she felt someone shake her shoulder. She rolled on her side, frowning in the dark.

"Kish?" She said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to wake you, Koneko-Chan," Kish said. Ichigo studied him with her cat-eyes. His clothes were drooping off of him, he had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair was limp.

"It's fine," She said, sitting up. "Is everything alright?"

Kish hesitated for a second.

"Ichigo, will you go on a walk with me?" He asked. Ichigo nodded and climbed out of bed, slipping into her shoes. They slipped quietly out of the room so as to not wake up Lettuce. Kish led her outside of the fortress, into the grass and through the trees towards a small river.

Kish sat down on a rock overlooking the river, bringing his knees up under his chin.

"What's up, Kish?" Ichigo asked, sitting beside him.

He was silent for a second then said,

"We have been trying to figure out how our new government is going to work. Some want democracy, while others want a monarchy, or to have something in between."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "And no one can come to a decision?"

Kish sighed.

"The problem is that what kind of government we have is the decision to come to. The others already know who they want to be leader." He said, picking up a stone and throwing it into the water.

"You?" Ichigo asked. Kish nodded. "Well, I can agree with them. You're a natural leader."

"That's the thing, I don't think I can be a great leader," Kish said. "There's a big difference in being leader of an army and being leader of an entire planet. With an army, things are much more strict, less problems to deal with. An entire planet, though… I don't think I can do it. I mean, I'm still just a kid no matter how you look at it."

"But that you're aware of that is very mature," Ichigo pointed out.

Kish stared at the water, frowning.

"Ichigo, I'm not going to have an easy time when this is all sorted out. I already know that, have only had a taste of what it's going to be like," He said. "People clamoring for my attention, asking me to come to this, sign that, listen to me. No free time or privacy, my life just one big schedule controlled by others."

Kish stood up and went to the edge of the rock.

"And the thing with Cake… It made me realize that she won't be the only girl who's desperate enough to do anything to get to me. Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean that girls aren't still going to pursue me. If I am leader, then these girls are going to try twice as hard to become my wife."

Kish sat down again, taking his head in his hands.

"Tell me what to do, Ichigo. I can't keep going on like this. I'm tired. I'm stressed. I can barely take care of myself. I get to see my family and friends rarely, and I mostly only get to see Pie and Tart because they have to be at some of the meetings too. If this is what is going to happen if I become a leader, I'll have exhausted myself to death before I turn sixteen! I… I just can't…"

Ichigo sat down beside Kish and pulled him close to her, laying his head in her lap. She stroked his hair.

"I don't know what to say, Kish," She said softly. "Your people love you, trust you and need you. But I love you, trust you and need you. Éclair loves you, trusts you and needs you. I actually think she needs you more than the other Cyniclons do. The Cyniclons can pick another leader. But Éclair doesn't have another flesh-and-blood brother to choose from."

"I can't do this," Kish whispered. "I can't do this to her. She's already lost so much. I've already lost so much. I promised my parents that I would keep Éclair safe, that I'd always be there for her. I made a promise to myself the night of their funeral as I held her to me while she slept, tears on her cheeks, that I would do anything and everything to keep that promise."

He sighed.

"That's why tomorrow morning, I am going to resign my commission."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. "Is that what you really, truly want to do?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Kish said. "I agreed to lead our army through this war. I didn't want to, but I let myself get pressured into it. I will not be bullied into anything else. Besides, there's only been one other thing I've been this sure of before."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

Kish grinned up at her.

"You."

Ichigo smiled.

"Well, then, it's a done deal," She said, stroking Kish's hair.

Together, they fell asleep under the stars.

When they got back in the morning, they were met by a frantic Wasabi, who had gone almost quite literally insane in his search for Kish, saying that several meetings had been put on hold and the whole base was in an uproar (They had a feeling this was an understatement, as they walked in the door and were greeted by a few people milling around with smiles and waves). Kish merely put his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"I will fix it, Wasabi," He promised.

And he did.

By standing in front of the entire base in the mess hall and announcing that he was resigning his commission. There was silence for a moment, but then one soldier stood up and put his fist across his chest, over his heart, and lowered his head in respect for Kish. All around the room, the soldiers stood and did the same. The leaders that Kish had been meeting with all did the same.

Kish gave a small smile and returned the gesture.

"Thank you," he said.

He then walked over to the table his family and the Mews were sitting at. He kissed Risa's cheek and put Éclair on his lap before filling up his plate.

He turned and smiled at Ichigo beside him and she smiled up at him.

They leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss before going back to their breakfasts.

"So, what do we do now?" Mint asked that evening as they gathered in Lettuce and Ichigo's room.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we need a vacation," Tart said from where he lay on his back on the floor.

Kish gave a moan.

"A vacation sounds wonderful," He said, grinning with his eyes closed from where he laid his head in Ichigo's lap, Éclair curled up on top of his chest.

"So let us take one," Curry said, his arm around Risa as he rubbed her back.

"Really?" Rōzu asked excitedly.

"We cannot say it is undeserved," Risa said with a smile. "The only question that remains is what should be our destination?'

"You know," Pie said innocently, a small smile tugging on his lips. "We still need to return the Mews to Earth sometime in the near future…"

"Earth? We can go see Earth?" Éclair asked excitedly as she squirmed out of Kish's arms and ran over to her adoptive parents. "Please, please, please can we go to Earth? Pretty please?"

Risa and Curry both glanced at each other and smiled.

"Yes, we can go to Earth," Curry said, hugging his daughter.

"Yay!" Éclair cheered, doing a victory dance around the room.

"It's going to be great going to Earth for pleasure instead of with a mission," Tart said with a grin as he sat up. Pudding glomped him.

"Pudding will show Taru-Taru all her favorite places, na no da!" She said excitedly, then she let go of Tart to hug Rōzu. "And Pudding will take Rōzu-Chan to the candy store, and we can all have a picnic in the park, and Rirī-Chan you would just love the cinema, na no da. Ooh, ooh, and the circus and the zoo, Éclair-Chan, it's amazing, you'll have so much fun, na no da! And, Pie-Chan and Rin-Chan, you two will love the planetarium and museum…"

"And I can introduce Kish to my parents," Ichigo said, grinning.

Kish sat bolt upright, his face pale.

"Uh uh, no way, not happening," He said, his eyes wide.

"What, you're not afraid of meeting her dad, are you Kish?" Zakuro teased.

"Yes!" Kish answered, like that should have been an obvious answer.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"You will run head first into battle with an evil god and make wise-cracks to those who are about to kill you, but you are terrified to meeting Ichigo's father?" Curry managed to get out.

"The dude has a samurai sword and wants to use it on any man that gets within a mile of his daughter, you would be terrified too!" Kish said, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Oh, I see how it is," Kish said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. "When Deep Blue's the one to kill me, everyone's all depressed and crying, but you laugh at me when I'm terrified to walk into a house where I'd be killed before I can finish saying 'I'm Ichigo's boyfriend, nice to meet you!' Love you all too."

Ichigo ruffled Kish's hair and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry," She said, kissing his cheek. "Mom and I have our ways of getting Dad really mellow before any boys enter the house. You should be safe."

"I sure hope so," Kish muttered. "Or you'll have two dead boyfriends."

"If it makes you feel better, Kisshu, Curry was terrified of my guardian when it was his first time being introduced to her," Risa said with a laugh.

"Why would Papa be scared of Rishi-Sobo?" Rin asked, naming the Healer who had trained Risa.

"Not Rishi-Sobo," Risa said, smiling. "Lila."

"Mama?" Kish said, blinking in surprise. Éclair looked up in surprise as well.

"You cannot blame me for that," Curry grumbled. "Do not get me wrong, Lila was one of my closest friends, but I think she was insane."

"Just because you two did not have the best first meeting does not mean she was insane," Risa scolded. "And neither did we."

"Our first meeting was also my first meeting with Lila," Curry remarked.

"I don't think we've heard this story," Rirī said, smirking slightly.

"It was my first year at the Academy," Risa said with a fond smile. "My year and your father's year did archery training together. Well, your father was more than a little put off that I had outshot him."

"I may have said some things I regretted later," Curry said innocently.

"You were a jerk!" Risa said with a laugh, smacking her husband's shoulder. "You teased me and made fun of my pigtails!"

"Yes, and I regretted that when the next thing I knew, I had a red-haired midget pinning me to the wall with a tonfa to my throat, ordering me to apologize!" Curry said bitterly.

"You deserved it," Risa muttered.

The Cyniclon and Mew children laughed.

"Well, did you apologize?" Pie asked.

"Yes, after Lila threatened to kill me if I did not. And Alec just stood there, laughing like a fool, encouraging her to go for my jugular!" Curry said irritably.

"Come to think of it, that was Lila and Alec's first meeting too," Risa said smiling, tears in her eyes at the thought of her dead friends. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"So," She said. "By how much shall we delay Kish's doom at the hands of Ichigo's father?"

* * *

**Ichigo: You still haven't finished writing the story.  
Me: Shut up cat-girl! I've been busy! It'll be done by next week!  
Ichigo: ...  
Me: Yes, I know I've said that like two, three weeks in a row, but I mean it this time!  
Ichigo: *rolls eyes* Whatever you say.**


	21. Chapter 20: An Extended Holiday

**Ichigo: *glares at me***  
**Me: *shifts awkwardly***  
**Ichigo: *continues to glare***  
**Me: WHAT?!**  
**Ichigo: Really? It's taken you over a MONTH to write two stupid chapters!?**  
**Me: It's not my fault! Seriously. You act like all I do is write fanfiction all day! I've got a life outside of you!**  
**Ichigo: Yeah right.**  
**Me: Does it help that I've been working seriously hard on Alien Upgrade?**  
**Ichigo: The sequel to the story in which I never got to kiss Kish, yet every other chapter Lettuce gets to make out with Pie? No, it doesn't.**  
**Me: It's not all about you, dearie. And it's not my fault that P/L is my OTP while Kishigo isn't and is seriously hard for me to write!**  
**Ichigo: Whatever. Just get on with the intro.**

**Heheh. Right. Intro. So... I'm really sorry about the delay. I ran into a few bumps with the ending. And some lack of motivation. **

**Ichigo: "Lack of Motivation?" How many chapters of Alien Upgrade have you written since then, and how many P/L stories have you started writing?**  
**Me: I didn't say I was lacking motivation in general! Just with this story!**  
**Ichigo: *fumes***

**So, ignoring the grumpy cat... Haha, grumpy cat... XD Sorry. I spend way too much time on the internet. Anyways... Hopefully these last two chapters won't disappoint. :)**

Chapter Twenty: An Extended Holiday

"Welcome back!" Keiichiro said as he gave each of the Mews hugs.

"As nice as Cynnth is, I am glad to be home," Lettuce said with a smile.

"So, how did everything go?" Ryou asked as he came into the room and instantly glomped by Pudding.

"In the end, everything was fine," Ichigo said. Then she got an evil grin and approached Ryou, poking him in the chest. "By the way, what the heck was my Strawberry Bell made out of, huh? Plastic? Cheap stuff at that, the way it broke. Thank goodness I've never had to use it as a literal shield before or I'd be toast…"

"It wasn't made of plastic, and I don't know what it was really made of," Ryou said, batting away Ichigo's hand. Then he frowned. "Wait, what do you mean by 'the way it broke'?"

"Show him your new toy, Koneko-Chan!" Kish said with a wide grin. Ichigo, grinning, transformed and pulled out her new fans. Keiichiro and Ryou both gaped at them.

"Where did those come from?" Ryou asked.

They told Ryou and Keiichiro the whole story of how Ichigo had gotten her fans and they had defeated Deep Blue once and for all.

"May I?" Keiichiro asked. Ichigo nodded, handing him a fan.

Keiichiro ran his fingers over it.

"Thin metal, but very strong, not pliable," He said. "The blades… stainless steel?"

"They will never rust or dull," Rin said. She pulled out one of her own fans and showed it to Keiichiro. "Ichigo's fans are like mine."

"I owe Rin my life," Ichigo said as Keiichiro handed her back her fan. "Well, we all do really. She was the one who suggested to me to learn to fight with tessen fans, and then was the one to teach me to use them. So, if it wasn't for her, we'd all probably be dead and Deep Blue would have taken over Cynnth _and_ Earth."

Rin smiled shyly, blushing some.

Ryou just shook his head in amazement.

"I had no idea that the weapons could break," He said. "I'm just glad that it turned into something else."

"That, I owe Éclair for," Ichigo said, putting the little Cyniclon girl on her hip. "For reminding me to be strong and remember what I was fighting for."

Éclair smiled proudly and giggled as Kish kissed her cheek, his arms around both her and Ichigo.

"So, I guess this means we should fill you in on the Aoyama situation," Ryou said. "There's been a police investigation for the past two and half weeks without any leads, but I guess we now know what happened. Fortunately, since Ichigo was still on her 'cruise' with 'witnesses', she is not a suspect."

"We did make up a fake cruise-line, website and phone number, using a computer program to speak as various people," Keiichiro said.

"You don't sound surprised to hear that Aoyama became Deep Blue again," Zakuro observed. Ryou and Keiichiro exchanged guilty glances.

"You mind telling us what's going on?" Rirī demanded, folding her arms.

Ryou sighed.

"Deep Blue wasn't entirely killed off in Aoyama a few months ago," Ryou said. "There were some trace remains left. The remains could become active and he could become Deep Blue again, this time with no chance of regaining himself, under certain circumstances."

"Certain circumstances?" Pie repeated. "Such as?"

"Anger, or stress," Ryou said. "But, we also learned that the real trigger was Ichigo. If she did something to make him angry or stressed, it would cause him to become Deep Blue again."

"Which is why we arranged for him to be accepted into a school in England," Keiichiro said.

"You two arranged that?" Mint said, her brow furrowed. The two men nodded.

"Yeah," Ryou said. "Our plan was to keep Aoyama and Ichigo separated until we found a way to fix it. Guess that kind of backfired."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Ichigo," Keiichiro said. "We thought it would be easier, especially for you, if you didn't know what was going on. We were just trying to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"It's okay, I understand," Ichigo said with a sigh, running her fingers over Éclair's hair. "Though, now thinking back on it, there were a lot of signs something was wrong. Masaya… he never was quite himself after that battle. I just wish it didn't end like it did."

"I don't think there was anything you could have done, Koneko-Chan. I doubt there was any Aoyama left in Deep Blue by the time he teamed up with Cake," Kish said softly, rubbing her shoulder. Ichigo sighed again, but nodded.

"I don't think there was either," She said sadly, leaving a somber mood in the room.

"So," Keiichiro said to the Cyniclons, trying to change the subject and clear the air. "How long were you planning on staying?"

"We are not sure, actually," Risa said. "We know we want to stay for a while, but we have not set a date for departing."

"School starts next week, na no da," Pudding said depressingly as she looked at the calendar on the wall in the kitchen. She looked sadly at Tart. "Pudding and Taru-Taru won't get to be together during the day while she's at school, na no da."

Ichigo and Kish grimaced, as did Pie and Lettuce. The human girls wouldn't get to spend a lot time with their boyfriends while they visited Earth. They'd be in school most of the day…

Suddenly, they heard a beeping noise. Curry frowned.

"Someone is trying to contact us," He said, pulling out a small device and looking at the small screen. His frown deepened and his brow furrowed. "It is Grape."

"This can't be good," Tart muttered. Curry pressed a button and a holographic image of Grape appeared.

"I am pleased to see that you all made it to Earth safely," She said.

"Hey, Grape-San," Kish said. "Everything okay?"

Grape nodded.

"I am calling you to advise you to extend your holiday on Earth for a greater period of time," She said.

They all exchanged a confused glance.

"Is there a particular reason?" Risa asked.

Grape smiled coyly.

"You have missed a great deal in the past week," She said. "I was pleased to see that Kisshu-Sama's resigning and refusal to become leader was taken well. However, not an hour after you left Cynnth did new trains of thought begin."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, her brow furrowed.

"The congregated leaders have decided that if they cannot have Kisshu ruling over us all, they are willing to take anyone with the surname of Ikisatashi. Curry, Pie and Taruto have been the most discussed candidates."

"I know I do not want the position," Curry said. He looked up at Pie and Tart. "However, if you wish to, we will support you."

Both boys quickly shook their heads.

"If Kish doesn't think he's old enough to do a good job, then I'm definitely not either," Tart said.

"Nor am I," Pie said. "No, like Kish, we both turn down the offer."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Grape said. "However, that is not going to stop anyone. They want an Ikisatashi. Desperately."

"Uh, how desperately are we talking about?" Rirī asked.

"They will take any one of you. Some call for Risa to become leader, some for Rin or Rirī. Even some are calling for Rōzu and Éclair, and there is a small 'War of the Princesses' over which of the girls will rule."

"Seriously?" Rin said, cocking a lavender eyebrow. "Did they forget the fact that Rōzu's eight and Éclair's six?"

"Apparently," Grape said dryly. "Myself and a few others are working to dissuade this train of thought, but we are not sure when and if our efforts will pay off. In the meantime," Grape's purple eyes twinkled. "I suggest that we take advantage of one law that all of them have to respect."

The Ikisatashi's all suddenly grinned.

"That should help a lot," Risa said.

"What?" Mint said. "What's the law?"

"One of our most ancient and upheld laws is that no one can be appointed to any office or job if they are not physically on Cynnth," Pie said. "As long as we are all on Earth, none of us can be appointed leader, in spite of any number of votes."

The humans grinned as they exchanged glances.

"That means you're going to be staying for a while, then, huh?" Lettuce said.

"Looks like," Rin said.

"YAY! TARU-TARU'S STAYING, NA NO DA!" Pudding cried out as she hugged Tart, who grinned and hugged her back.

"Hey, you think it'd be a good idea if we went to school while we are here?" Rirī suggested, having heard a lot about the human schools and wanting to experience it for herself.

"I do not see why not," Risa said, smiling at her children's excitement.

"Alright!" Rōzu said as she twirled in the air.

"I'll arrange for applications and entrance exams as soon as possible," Keiichiro said with a smile.

"This is great!" Kish said with a grin as he hugged and twirled Ichigo (who let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden action) in the air before kissing her. When they finally broke off, they were both grinning, Kish especially. "There is absolutely nothing that's going to ruin this moment."

"Hold on that thought, elf boy," Mint said with a smirk. "You still have to meet Ichigo's dad."

Kish's face paled.

"You had to remind me…" He whispered.

The others laughed and Ichigo took his hand.

"Come on," She said with a smile. "I promise, it won't be too painful. And I won't leave your side for a minute."

Kish grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"You better not, Koneko-Chan," He said.

And, with that, they teleported out of the Café, with the others wishing Kish luck as they disappeared.

All was silent for a moment, then Pie said,

"He is doomed, isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah," The remaining Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro said together with grins.

"But, not doomed enough for us to actually worry," Lettuce said.

Éclair giggled.

"Éclair thinks one way or another, Kish will always be doomed," She said, smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Risa asked.

Éclair just grinned.

"Sooner or later, he's gonna do something to tick off Ichigo Koneko-Chan," She said. "And anyone who ticks off Ichigo Koneko-Chan is doomed in one way or another. So Kisshy's going to have to come up with a lot of ways to get un-doomed."

The others just laughed, realizing that the little girl was quite accurate.


	22. Epilogue: A New Fight?

Epilogue: A New Fight?

"Waaah! Éclair-Chan looks so kawaii in her uniform, na no da!" Pudding squealed as Éclair beamed.

"Arigato, Pudding Onee-Chan!" Éclair said brightly.

Éclair wore a light blue dress with two thin white stripes at the hem, a white jacket with light blue buttons and matching cuffs, white tights and white shoes with little light blue bows. Overtop her red curls was a white hat with two ribbons hanging from it that were stripped white and light blue. She held a pink cloth wrapped bento box and had a brown backpack with a pink kitty toy hanging from the strap, ready for her first day of kindergarten.

"Rōzu looks quite cute, too," Lettuce said, to which Rōzu just grinned.

"Thanks!" She said.

Rōzu wore a maroon sailor-suit dress with white stripes at the ends of her short-sleeves as well as on the back flap that was tied with a white bow, a pleated maroon skirt with the inner pleats being white, knee-high socks and red and white sneakers. She wore her hair in her usual braided pigtails, but had maroon ribbons tied around the ends. Pudding wore the same outfit, as Rōzu and Tart would be going to the same school as her. Both girls had brown bags with red striping, Rōzu with a small red frog with black spots plushie hanging from her bag and Pudding have a small golden-orange monkey. Rōzu carried a red cloth wrapped bento and Pudding carried a yellow cloth wrapped bento.

Tart wore black pants with a white shirt with a red tie and red and white sneakers, and he also had a black jacket that went with it. He carried a bag like his sister and Pudding, but his had a red dragon hanging from it, and he also carried a red cloth-wrapped bento.

"Gotta admit, I didn't think I'd like this," Rin said as pushed a stray curl behind her ear, smiling. She and Pie had been accepted into a gifted and talented high school (the same school Zakuro attended) that would be enough of a challenge for their genius minds

Rin and Zakuro wore dark blue sailor suits with a white flap with one dark blue stripe and tied with a white bow and white cuffs at the end of her short sleeves. The skirt was pleated and it had a thick white stripe across the bottom and white inner-pleats and had a large white bow on the back. They wore knee-high socks and white shoes with dark blue laces. Rin wore her curls loose, but she had two white bows tied in her hair. Zakuro had her hair tied up into a ponytail with a white bow. They both carried black bags. Rin's had a purple butterfly plushie hanging from it while Zakuro had a pale purple wolf hanging from hers.

Pie wore dark blue pants with white stripes down the sides, a white collared shirt with a dark blue tie and white shoes with blue laces. He had a dark blue jacket to match and carried a black bag that had a golden eagle toy attached to it.

"Yeah, but these all turned out to look so cute!" Rirī said with a grin as she twirled slightly.

She and Ichigo both wore gray sailor suit dresses that had a thick dark green stripe along the bottom of their skirts and two thin dark green stripes on the flaps tied with a green bow and big gray bows tied behind them. They both wore knee-high white socks and brown shoes. Ichigo had dark green ribbons tied to her pigtails while Rirī had some loosely tied to her buns. They each carried a brown bag with two thick green bands. Ichigo's had a black cat toy with a ribbon around the neck hanging from hers while Rirī had a pink owl hanging from her bag.

Kish wore dark gray pants with a white collared shirt with a green tie and brown shoes, with a matching dark gray jacket. He also carried a bag like Ichigo and Rirī, and his had a black cat hanging from it as well.

Lettuce and Mint (who attended the same all-girls school) wore dark blue dresses with white flaps that had a pale blue stripe on it and a white bow. The skirt was pleated and had light blue inner-pleats. They wore knee-high light blue socks and white shoes with dark blue bows. The both carried brown bags. Lettuce had a small light green porpoise hanging from hers while Mint had a blue bird hanging from hers. Both girls wore their hair the same as always.

Lettuce had made each of the little toys that hung from their bags as a way to celebrate the start of the new school term and that the Ikisatashi's had gotten into their new schools without any problems. She, in a fit of nervousness, had given Pie's to him last, stammering that he didn't have to put it on his bag if he didn't want to, or if he didn't want it at all it was okay, turning redder and redder as Pie clipped the little toy onto his bag. They had all been quite concerned that she was going to pass out. It was quite clear to everyone that Pie liked Lettuce and that Lettuce liked Pie, but no one was absolutely positive that either of them knew that the other was crushing on them.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kish asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder before taking hold of Éclair's hand.

"I think so," Mint said.

"Then let's go, or we're all going to be late," Zakuro said

Giving final good-byes to Risa, Curry, Keiichiro and Ryou, the group left Café Mew Mew and headed for school.

As all of their schools were on the same route leaving Café Mew Mew, the Mews and Ikisatashis would walk together: first dropping off Mint and Lettuce at their school; then Éclair at her kindergarten; Pudding, Tart and Rōzu at the elementary school; Kish, Ichigo and Rirī at their junior high; and then Pie, Rin and Zakuro would go to their high school. After school, they would do the reverse to get back to the Café, where the elder Ikisatashi's were working alongside the Mews. It was convenient, time saving for all of them, and not to mention fun for them all to go together.

Kish had survived meeting Ichigo's parents. Mrs. Momomiya invited him to dinner. Mr. Momomiya invited him to get up-close and personal with any one of his swords, power-tools and TASERs if he did one thing to hurt Ichigo. No one was really sure if Mr. Momomiya would ever come around to liking the "green haired punk who's going to break my baby girl's heart" as Mr. Momomiya referred to him as. Ichigo assured Kish that her father would come around eventually. Granted, it might take a few years, but he'd surely come around to liking Kish. Right? Right…

Despite the one-sided animosity between Kish and Mr. Momomiya, both of Ichigo's parents adored Risa and Curry. Mrs. Momomiya and Risa spent hours chatting over a cup of tea like they had been friends forever while Curry and Mr. Momomiya instantly bonded over the idea of protecting their daughters from the nefarious scum that was teenage boys. Kish and Ichigo weren't quite sure what to make of that particular 'connection' while Rin and Rirī were visibly not pleased that their father was not getting more ideas on how to prevent them from getting boyfriends.

Life was good.

However… There was _one_ thing, one question that remained…

Lettuce frowned slightly as she walked down the sidewalk, clutching the handle for her bag in both hands.

"Something the matter, Lettuce?" Ichigo asked concernedly.

"It's just something that occurred to me," She said, her head down and staring at the concrete at her feet. "Well, we lost our Mew powers the first time we thought we killed Deep Blue, right? Then a few weeks later we regained them and Ryou said we had a new enemy to face, but we never found out who it was. I mean, all we did was chase a few robbers, got some cats out of trees, but there was never anything really 'bad' that we needed to fight until we went to Cynnth."

"You think it was like that because Deep Blue wasn't really dead?" Tart asked.

"Well, probably," Lettuce said. "But, Deep Blue really is dead now. So, why do we still have our Mew Marks and can transform?"

The others all stopped and exchanged glances.

"You don't think…" Rirī whispered.

"That this was just the beginning," Pie finished, looking grim.

"Our job isn't finished yet," Zakuro said softly.

Ichigo looked at her worried friends and smiled.

"Well, whatever this is, or what could be, we know one thing is for sure," She said.

"What's that, na no da?" Pudding asked.

Ichigo's smile grew wider as she grabbed Kish's hand.

"That no matter what it is, we can take it on, hand-in-hand, together," She said.

Her friends visibly relaxed and (with the exception of Pie) all smiled.

"Of course we can!" Mint said with a self-confident smirk.

"Yeah! We totally got this!" Tart said enthusiastically.

"We can fight anything and everything together, na no da!" Pudding said, throwing her fist in the air as she jumped.

"And Éclair will cheer you all on!" Éclair said with a grin, squealing as Kish suddenly picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Hey, I wanna fight too!" Rōzu said. "I've been practicing."

Rin laughed and gently tugged on her sister's braid.

"We'll see about that, chibi," She said teasingly.

"Not a chibi!" Rōzu insisted, not helping herself by pouting, looking very cute and chibi-like.

Their happiness and confidence restored, the team once again headed for school, laughing and excitedly chattering away, ready for whatever life would throw their way.

From his hiding place, Happy Child moved his mask, grinning to himself.

So Tokyo Mew Mew and those aliens thought that they could easily defeat what he and his colleagues had in store for them?

His grin grew as he thought about the room full of the parasites they had captured from the Cyniclons' previous Earth crusade.

"Enjoy this confidence while you can, little Mew Mews and alien freaks," Happy Child said with a laugh.

"You haven't faced the Saint Rose Crusaders yet."

* * *

**Ta-da! It's DONE!**

**Ichigo: "About time!"**

**Me: "Shut it cat-girl!"**

**Anyways... Despite the ending, I am not guaranteeing a sequel. And if I do write a sequel, it will not be Kishigo, or at least not purely Kishigo. More than likely it would be primarily P/L and basically just like A la Mode but with the Ikisatashis fighting as well as the Mews, including Berry. _IF_ I wrote one. And since I start college in the fall, I highly doubt I will.**

**Anyway, it's been a blast. Glad you've all enjoyed it and thanks for everything!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
